PaRaNoId!
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Those eyes, oh kami those eyes, but-but they're not yours-then who- but he knew. Those oh so icy blue eyes. The ones that haunt his mind. You believe me don't you? DON'T YOU? The second in the horror trilogy. VegetaXGoku Lemon!
1. OnE!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: this is the sequel to Valentine's Day so if you haven't read it, this won't make too much sense so I advise you to read it so here it is  
  
Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams  
  
"Good night Geta." Goku whispered as he rested his head back on the pillow. Vegeta looked back at Goku and left the room. Goku closed his eyes and was almost asleep when the bedroom door opened. He looked towards the door, the room was dark, and he couldn't see much.  
  
"Hello?" he said weakly, he didn't get an answer. "Geta is that you?"  
  
The light turned on, shortly blinding him. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes a woman stood in front of him. "Who- who are you, are you the nurse?" he asked she smiled at him, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder and leaned down. Her eyes meeting Goku's those eyes blue.  
  
Those were Videl's eyes, he could see the evil, but that was not Videl. "Videl?" his bottom lip quivered with fear, Kami no please don't let this be her.  
  
"Yes my sweet Goku, it is I. I have came back for you. This is my new body; I was hoping you would like it. Do you?" Goku stared at her his eyes wide.  
  
"How-?"  
  
She cut him off. "I doesn't matter, I'm here to finally make you mine and with the help of the dragonballs on Namek. I will make my dream come true. You will love me." She caressed the side of his wet cheek as he screamed.  
  
The blonde hair woman jerked away; she hadn't expected him to scream. His breathing labored as he mumbled something. "Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream please-"  
  
"It isn't a dream." She leaned forward and tasted his soft lips again; he weakly pushed at her, causing pain to flare in his arms. She chuckled as she heard the sound of people running down the hall. She pulled back and stood up putting two fingers to her forehead. "It'll be fun killing them all again." She smirked as she disappeared in a flash of blue.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Goku screamed as the doors burst open. He tried to get out of bed, to follow her but the doctors held him down. The first thing he saw was the syringe. His eyes went wide. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEEDLE!" he struggled against them but to no avail. The doctor jammed the needle into his neck and released the clear liquid, his eyelids weighed as he tried to stay awake, his body shuddered as he thrashed again the darkness blurring his vision. He finally calmed. He panted as a doctor stood over him.  
  
"Everything is alright, you've been through a lot, we need you to stay calm. We called your friend that visited earlier a, uh Mr. Vegeta. He told us to call him right away if anything happened so we did and we called your wife." The doctor took out a tissue and wiped the tears from Goku's cheek. "You're going to be alright." Goku's eyes closed as he heard the doctor say "Sweet dreams".  
  
Vegeta groaned as he heard the telephone ring. His fingers searched the dresser and picked up the phone. Him and Bulma had separate rooms and phone lines so she wouldn't be disturbed. His eyes caught sight of the clock as he brought it to his ear, 1: 13 who'd be calling at this time? "Hello?"  
  
"Is this Mr. Vegeta?" an unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" then he heard the screams; it was Goku's voice. "What's wrong with Kakkarot?" he shouted as he sat up and got out of the bed.  
  
"He woke up from a bad dream screaming and he freaked out more when we tried to give him a sedative." The screaming stopped. "He's probably resting now . . . You told us to call you if anything happened and I think he would sleep better if you were here, are you two-?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Vegeta slammed down the phone and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. He opened the door and was almost nose to nose with Bulma.  
  
"Where you going and what was all that yelling about?" she yawned her blue hair sticking up.  
  
"Something's wrong with Kakkarot and I'm, going to check up on him." Bulma's eyes followed him as he passed her.  
  
"Vegeta." He stopped and faced her. "You love him don't you?" The corners of Vegeta's lips raised. "Ha, I knew it."  
  
Vegeta soon got to the Hospital. A doctor greeted him. "Hello, my name is Doctor Metra I am Mr. Son's doctor as you might have concluded. We had to move Mr. Son to a separate room because the sedatives didn't seem to be working. He freaked out more and kept on asking for you and saying that she was still alive. He didn't say, but I'm guessing it's that women that-"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms "Can I see him now?"  
  
The older man itched his gray mustache "Yes, but he has been restrained for his and others safety." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as they continued down the hall in silence and soon got to the room Goku was in. Vegeta could hear him yelling about something. They walked in and Goku turned their way.  
  
"Geta, help me they think I'm crazy." Vegeta went to the bedside and kneeled down.  
  
"What would make them think such a thing?" his eyes watched Goku's, they darted back and forth, something had obviously scared him.  
  
"Videl- I- she- she's still alive I saw her but she was in another girl's body. She said she was going to go to Namek to get the Dragonballs and-"  
  
Vegeta sighed "Kakkarot are you sure you weren't dreaming? It does sound a little farfetched." Goku's eyes saddened as he looked down. Ebony hair falling into his eyes. Damn, I can't stand when he does that, it makes me want to take him right now.  
  
"You don't believe me either."  
  
"It's not that, it sounds like you had a bad dream."  
  
"I didn't it really happened you've got to believe me." Vegeta wanted to believe him but with everything the other Sayian had been through . . .  
  
Vegeta smiled at Goku. "Maybe you should get some rest-"  
  
"Please you have to believe me!"  
  
"Kakkarot, I want to I really do but it sounds absolutely crazy." Goku stared at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry".  
  
"Heh, it does sound crazy huh?" Vegeta nodded at Goku. "Maybe it was a dream but I didn't realize."  
  
"Maybe . . . hopefully." The door behind them opened as Chichi, Gohan, and Goten rushed it. Chichi hugged her husband. Vegeta growled. "Hey, give him some room!"  
  
Goten and Gohan smiled at Vegeta and backed away as they heard a low growl. "Sorry, mom maybe we should give him some room." Gohan moved his mom away from his dad as he said this.  
  
"Why is he held down like that?" Chichi asked, "My husband should have food in front of him"  
  
"Um, Chi. This is so I don't hurt anyone on accident or get hurt and I'm not really hungry." There was a knock on the door and the doctor let a woman in Goku instantly recognized her. The body that Videl was in. His eyes went wide; then he closed them. "Wake up Goku, Wake up" Vegeta looked over at him his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Kakkarot, what's wrong?" Everyone stared at him even the women in the room.  
  
"It's Videl."  
  
They all turned to the woman with blonde hair. Vegeta sighed Goku was going nuts. "Kakkarot, that is your nurse. That isn't Videl, she is dead." Goku cracked open his eyes as the nurse neared her eyes a light brown.  
  
"Wh-what is going on? You had blue eyes."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: so whaddya think of the first chapter? I hope that it's not a bad thought unless its Hentai anyways is Goku really going crazy? Will anyone ever believe him, what will it take to make them believe? Well find out later; thanks for reading and as always reviews are nice. 


	2. TwO!

Paranoid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ wah!  
  
Chapter 2: One down  
The blonde woman stared at him. "I've never seen you in my life". Goku looked at Vegeta then to his children.  
  
"You- it was you, at least your body".  
  
"You're mistaken"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT CRAZY, VEGETA, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME" Goku's eyes pleaded. "Believe me." Chichi turned and left the room, but Goku didn't notice. He was staring into Vegeta's black orbs, trying to get him to believe him. It didn't seem to be working. The doctor's voice shattered the utter silence.  
  
"I think we need to send him to the psychiatric ward and watch over him for a couple days before we let him leave." Goku's eyes went wide as Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Kakkarot, I think you need to go there, I'm sorry but you just need a few days of rest." Vegeta stood up letting the boys talk to their father.  
  
"You're going to be fine dad, they're probably just making sure there was no permanent damage. You do have a concussion."  
  
"We'll say hi everyday." Goten smiled at his dad.  
  
"You two don't believe me either?" the two demi-Sayians frowned.  
  
"I think you three should leave, Mrs. Son's pretty broken up." The blonde hair nurse said as she picked up the clipboard on the counter and read over it.  
  
Goku's sons left the room. Vegeta looked down at Goku "Vegeta she'll come back, she'll- she'll hurt me again, it was horrible-" he sobbed, his voice frantic.  
  
"I know Kakkarot, I'll be here tomorrow as soon as I can."  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Kakkarot I do."  
  
"THEN WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME ?" He shouted trying to get out of the restraints; they ripped as Vegeta put his hand on Goku's chest.  
  
"Calm down Kakkarot."  
  
"You calm down, you're not the one that everyone thinks is mental!"  
  
The doctor uncapped the syringe with sedatives. Vegeta eyed him "You're gonna need a hell of a lot more than that." The nurse handed Doctor Metra another syringe. Goku's eyes grew wide.  
  
"PLEASE VEGETA, DON'T LET THEM. I HATE NNNEEEEDDDDLLLEEEESSSS!" Goku screamed as the doctor stabbed the needle into his neck. He tried to jerk his neck away but Vegeta held him. Vegeta hated to see the man he loved like this, but it was to help him. Goku's eyes still pleaded; tears ran down his face. "Please . . ." his eyelids started to droop and he stopped struggling.  
  
Vegeta wiped the tears from Goku's cheek. Then his own; he hoped the doctors hadn't seen that. He sent one last look at Goku. "I'll be back tomorrow morning." Doctor Metra nodded as Vegeta left the room.  
  
Master Roshi grinned; yes finally a girl hit on me. He smiled at the girl that held his arm. Tonight will be fun. "So where are we going?" he watched her eyes. They were dark blue eyes that seemed familiar but he couldn't remember where they were from. She had reddish hair and a very nice body; her tight blue jeans hugged her ass nicely. She has good taste he thought.  
  
"Believe me this place is to die for" she whispered seductively, tightening the grip on Master Roshi's clammy hand. She led him towards the edge of the cliff, the ocean's waves crashed as she faced him. She smirked and pulled him close. Damn I've been waiting for this moment for so long. Her lips met his, and he felt himself moving towards the cliff. A low giggle came from the girl. He broke the kiss. "Bye, bye, old man" she whispered and gave him a shove. He yelped as the ground disappeared from under his feet and he fell into the crashing waves. They slammed him against the rocky cliff side, tearing apart wrinkled skin crushing his skull. The woman watched Master Roshi's body slam into the cliff side even after his skull was shattered into pieces.  
  
"Good, everything is going perfectly, one down" she laughed, everyone will think that it is an accident. Goku won't of course, but everyone thinks he's crazy even Vegeta. He needs to be taken out of the picture soon. She paused, an evil grin stretching across her face. This could be interesting, keep him alive, use his body to get what I want; Goku won't suspect a thing . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: thanks for the review. I love you guys *Ahem and girls. The next chapter should be up tomorrow, spring break kicks ass. Hope you liked the chapter and as always reviews are nice. 


	3. ThReE!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 3: Pieces  
  
Vegeta walked through the front door of Capsule Corp; he took a deep breath as he locked the door behind himself. Bulma isn't going to take this well. Bulma came into the living room Trunks besides her, rubbing his eyes. "Why is he up?" Vegeta didn't want the boy to know that Goku was insane.  
  
"He couldn't sleep." Vegeta nodded. "So, what's wrong with Goku?" she asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to her "I think Trunks should leave".  
  
"What ever you have to say you can say in front of your son."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "alright if you insist. Kakkarot has been sent to the psychiatric ward." Bulma's mouth hung agape.  
  
"What's that dad? Isn't that where they put crazy people." Trunks yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
"No, sweetie, it's where they put sick people." Bulma forced a smile at her son.  
  
"No, it isn't, don't lie to him. Kakkarot is going nuts. He claims to be seeing Videl and she's in other people's body. He also said something about Namek. The doctor thought he had a bad dream and didn't realize it. People that experience massive trauma usually don't recover too well . . . "  
  
"Jeez, Son can't really be going insane, could he?" Vegeta shrugged and put his face in his hands massaging his temples for a moment.  
  
"The look in his eyes made me want to believe him. He was scared shitless." He lifted his head back up and faced Bulma. "Let's just say it wasn't a dream. What if it was real, he wasn't dreaming, she's still alive."  
  
"I don't want to think of that, she killed everyone but Goku, well she kinda did kill him . . . . inside." Trunks stared wide-eyed.  
  
"Kakkarot also said that before he stabbed her she was whispering something and that she told him to stab her in the heart."  
  
"Hey! She could have done some magic spell to jump bodies." They both turned to the lavender haired Demi Sayian. "You know in that movie Shocker where that guy could transfer from bodies by touching them."  
  
"I thought I told you not to watch that movie!"  
  
"Dad said I could." Bulma looked over at Vegeta with a look that could kill.  
  
"No I did not, Kakkarot did."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" Bulma clenched her fists. "What if he is right, she could have done that. It definitely would explain a lot."  
  
"Yes it would, I think we should keep this to ourselves. I'll get Kakkarot out of that nuthouse and bring him here, if that bitch is still alive she'll come looking for him." Bulma smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Good idea he probably won't be safe at the hospital. I think that you should ask to stay there to keep watch over him."  
  
"Peh, they would barely let Kakkarot's brats stay there to visit, why would they let me stay there until he gets better?"  
  
"I do own Capsule Corps." Bulma stood up "You should go there in the morning."  
  
Vegeta got off the couch "I was planning to anyways. I'll bring the boy with me so you can figure some things out."  
  
"Thanks Vegeta, you're great." She hugged him. "Nite." Then she headed to her room.  
  
"Sleep well, you too Trunks." Trunks hugged around his upper thigh.  
  
"See you in the morning Dad." Trunks ran after his mom. Vegeta went back into his room and stripped himself of his clothing except for his black boxers. He turned off the light and he crawled under the cold blanket and slowly drifted off to sleep. A certain Sayian and a very special kiss filled his dreams.  
  
As soon as Chichi, Gohan, and Goten walked into the house Chichi broke down crying. She sobbed into Gohan's shoulder. "It's alright mom." He tried to sooth her and rubbed her back.  
  
"My Goku is going crazy and he only cared if Vegeta believed him." Tears drenched Gohan's shirt.  
  
"That's not true, he cares if you believe him. He probably didn't-"  
  
Chichi looked up into Gohan's eyes. "He doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"What? Mom, he loves you with all his heart."  
  
"He doesn't love me he-he cares about Vegeta." She sniffled wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her yellow shirt.  
  
"They went through a lot together so they have a bond. Vegeta was there the whole time, non of us were, they have a um stronger connection. They feel each other pain. Both of them lost everyone."  
  
"You're right, Gohan. I'm sorry I broke down like that, who am I kidding Goku loves me." Goten laughed as Chichi said this and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I feel the way about Trunks I feel close to him some how, I wish I could hold him right now." They both stared at Goten who was in his own little dream world.  
  
"Eh" Gohan's cheeks turned a bright red.  
  
Chichi sighed "It's time for bed" Chichi went upstairs to her room and opened the door. She immediately screamed. Gohan and Goten ran over to her.  
  
"What is-" the walls were covered with blood, metal rods in the wall and words were written in blood.  
  
"Oh, this is where dad found you." Gohan and Chichi turned to the younger boy. "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Chaoitzu died outside of my room".  
  
"That's nice Goten, let's sleep in the living room tonight." They went down the stairs. Earlier they went to see Goku at the hospital and he was asleep, so; then they went to Krillian's house. They were lucky; there wasn't as much blood. They ate dinner and talked about what had happened in the last few days. Filling in the spots that were missing but there was still a big gap. All they had was up to Goten's death and nothing else. No one had told them anything. They had vowed to find out the next day. Then they went home, right when they walked through the front door the telephone rang and they went to the hospital. There were still blankets in the living room. Chichi slept on the couch and Gohan and Goten slept next to each other on the floor wrapped in blankets.  
  
Morning came too early for the full-blooded Sayian Prince. He rolled over as he heard the sound of thunder. His feet kicked off the blankets. He got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed. He decided to wear the same thing he wore the night before, he only had I on for maybe an hour. As he stepped out of his room the sweet aroma of Bulma's cooking met his nose. He walked into the kitchen Trunks' face lit up.  
  
"Hey dad ready to go?"  
  
"Vegeta, my parents are coming down today so I'm going to have the guys over to get the house fixed. The whole side of Trunk's room is gone. What happened?"  
  
"Shut up with all the questions, and yes I'm ready." He grabbed some bacon "Let's go boys." He shoved the bacon into his mouth.  
  
"That ungrateful-"  
  
"I can hear you!" Vegeta yelled back as he went out the front door, Trunks behind him.  
  
They arrived at the Hospital in 30 minutes. They had to take the car because it was raining too hard. The nurse from the night before introduced herself as Callie Wilson. She brought them to Goku's room. They could hear Goku laughing. They opened the door.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Hey Trunks!" his famous grin plastered across his face. He seemed fine. Except for the stitches, cuts, bruises, and the bandages around his wrists.  
  
Doctor Metra smiled at them. "Well, hello take a seat." They did so. "I have excellent news Mr. Son is improving greatly though he hasn't eaten much. He seems to be rather depressed but that is normal for what he has been through. He is also very paranoid. Every time someone comes in, he checks their eyes." He sighed, "We might need to keep him in longer than we thought."  
  
"If that is the case I would like to stay here with him."  
  
"I don't know . . ."  
  
"I was there with him, he trusts me, I trust him. He will heal faster and he'll have a friend to talk to."  
  
The older man nodded "Very well, if you'd like you can stay in this room with him and he'll probably open up to someone he knows."  
  
Trunks watched Goku; his movements were slow as he got off the ground. Pain laced up his body, but he gritted his teeth, not wanting anyone to get alarmed. He stood next to Vegeta.  
  
"You're gonna stay here with me?" he asked Vegeta. He nodded at the taller Sayian; dark circles were under Goku's eyes. He smiled and looked at Trunks, he seemed uneasy about being near a crazy person, but Goku wouldn't hurt them intentionally. He forced a smile at Goku as the door opened and a familiar cop came in Officer Reily. She glanced at them, not smiling. She went right to the doctor. Goku tried to see her eyes but couldn't. Vegeta could feel Goku's uneasiness as his breathing changed. He put a hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Kakkarot." Officer Reily whispered something in the doctor's ear. He nodded and turned to the three Sayians.  
  
"Officer Reily has something important to tell you guys." They diverted their attention to the woman.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad new. Your friend Master Roshi was found dead this morning by a local fisherman. Apparently he drowned but nothing shows foul play. I am sorry for your loss." She looked over to Goku as tears streaked down his cheek. "Get well soon Mr. Son" she left the room and Goku latched himself to Vegeta.  
  
"It was Videl, she killed him, I told you she's still alive, I told you but you wouldn't believe me." Vegeta ran his fingers through Goku's spikes.  
  
"We don't know if he was killed, he probably fell of the side he did have alcohol in his system." Goku looked over at his doctor.  
  
"No, you're wrong."  
  
"Kakkarot calm down."  
  
"Dad, can I go home?" Vegeta looked over to his son.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I- I just don't want to be here."  
  
"Very well, help your mother with the house." Trunks hugged his dad briefly and then waved bye to Goku and left.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Thanks for reading and reviewing hopefully. Um I probably need to fill people in with a few things. They only made two wishes because they saved the last one I guess. Then um I made them come back because I did, uh I felt kinda stupid that I forgot all that stuff; anyways there might be Goten/ Trunks. If you would like it so tell me and I'll put it in, Goten felt like holding Trunks . . . 


	4. FoUr!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
Agent 182: I'm going to make Trunks and Goten a little older, see this takes place two years after Buu and they would be nine. I guess but I want to make them 13 okay just so it doesn't seem like little kids are all over each other. They'll act more mature about the whole death thing. I probably should have told you that in V-day . . .  
  
Chapter 4: Little kisses  
  
Trunks sighed to himself as the cold air and rain shoved his hair back. I can't believe Goku is crazy and Master Roshi is dead. It has to be happening all over again. He wished it wasn't, he was so scared last time and the fact that Videl could possibly hop bodies scared the shit out of him. I wonder what Goten is doing? He changed the direction of where he was going and headed to Goten's house. He could hear Goten's mom yelling, it sounded like 'you go clean your room before I make you study!' Trunks smiled he didn't like Chichi at all but he does like Goten, Gohan, and Goku. It was strange because after all that happened he felt strangely drawn to Goten almost like he was in love with him, not friendship love but wanting to touch him love. The love he wished his parents had. His dad obviously liked Goku. Maybe it's okay for him to show Goten he liked him. He touched down on the lawn of the house and ran to the door and knocked on it three times telling Goten it was him. He took in a deep breath.  
  
"Come in Trunks" it was Gohan's voice. He turned the knob on the door and went in. Goten ran up to him.  
  
"Hey Trun-" he never got to finish his sentence. Trunk's lips pressed against Goten's. Gohan gasped and stood up, then shrugged it off, neh, boys will be boys. Goten pulled his lips away panting, he had not expected that.  
  
"Wow Trunks that was-"  
  
"Trunks! You should be at home helping your mother!" they turned to face Chichi.  
  
"Leave em be mom, he's just a kid." Gohan winked at the two boys. Their faces turned red but quickly faded back to the original colors.  
  
"Fine I'll leave. See you later Goten." He smiled at his best friend as he went out the door. Videl watched as Trunks left the Son's house. She revealed herself, stepping out of the bushes.  
  
"Hello there little boy." She smiled at Trunks.  
  
"Uh hi." He looked up at the red haired woman. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Um, no not really, I'm a reporter and I'm interested in the murder story. However, no one will let me in the hospital to talk to Mr. Son. I was wondering if you could help me get in there?"  
  
Trunks stared at her for a moment; he looked at her eyes seeing a familiar blue. He saw that woman before but those weren't hers. Those were Videl's eyes. He took a step back. "Um, you know what I forgot something at my friends house, sorry I can't help." He kicked off the ground but a hand caught his ankle pulling him back.  
  
"Where do you think you're going I didn't say you had a choice." Trunks raised his ki as he went to yell for help but the woman's hand clamped over his mouth. "Feisty one aren't you" she grabbed his arms and smirked. "This is gonna be so much fun" she put her hand on Trunk's chest and she surged into his body. She woman dropped Trunks and fell to the ground groaning. Trunks was still in the air. He had gotten balance. His eyes already blue. They would have no idea. Since the voice of the victim is the same, the only one could do to tell that it was her was the eyes, but his were already blue. Goten and Gohan rushed out of the house to see Trunks helping a woman up.  
  
"Sorry I need to watch where I'm flying Miss." The woman smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks." She stood up wobbly for a second and gained composure. She looked around. "How did I get here?" Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Guess I ran into you harder than I thought."  
  
Goten let out a long breath; he thought Trunks was hurt. Gohan put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We better get in the house before mom notices we're gone."  
  
"GOHAN! GOTEN!" echoed in the air, the house seemed to shake.  
  
"EEEP" they both yelped and ran back into the house Goten waved bye to Trunks as he went in.  
  
Trunks stared at the house. Videl would have to wait before she killed them; she needed to make Goku seem more insane so that he wouldn't be able to leave the Hospital. So many ways to play mind games with him . . .  
  
After about an hour Vegeta had finally gotten Goku to relax. "I'm sorry Vegeta- I know she killed him"  
  
"Kakkarot, tomorrow I'm going to get you out of here alright." Goku's face lit up.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and keep your voice down." He looked around the room. "As long as you act sane they'll let you go."  
  
"Okay I can do that, I think . . ." he mumbled the last part. Vegeta put his hand under Goku's chin and forced him to look at him. "What?"  
  
"Kakkarot, I have something important to tell you." He paused. "At first I didn't believe you but now I do. Trunks thinks that Videl could be jumping bodies."  
  
"HA, I told you."  
  
"Shh, and I'm going to sneak you out even if they say you can't leave." Goku nodded. "You'll stay at my house. Your family too. Videl will eventually come looking for you and when she does I'll be waiting." Goku smiled lovingly. Vegeta let go of his chin and Goku suddenly pulled him close.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta. I love you." He kissed Vegeta's cheek and then rested his cheek on Vegeta's cheek nuzzling it. The door opened and Trunks came in.  
  
"Uh Dad . . . " Vegeta looked over to his son then back to Goku who appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"I need to put him to bed."  
  
Trunks growled to himself 'what the hell is he doing here, this will make things a lot harder.' Vegeta lifted Goku into his arms. "Trunks can you pull back the blankets" Trunks nodded and pulled the blankets back. Vegeta laid Goku down on the bed. Goku groaned and grabbed for Vegeta.  
  
"Mm-Geta stay here."  
  
"I'm right here Kakkarot." He sat down next to Goku. His eyes were still shut. "I'm going to lay in my bed it's right next to yours." Goku nodded.  
  
"I'll lay next to Goku since I don't have a bed."  
  
"I thought you went home to help your mother."  
  
"Um, I didn't feel like it."  
  
"You can lay by him if you want but I wouldn't advise it he likes to kick." He smiled as Goku shifted onto his side and curled up into a ball.  
  
Trunks kicked of his shoes, Vegeta watched him. Trunks never does that, he also hardly ever listens to me. Something is up with him. He watched Trunks crawl under the blankets next to Goku and snuggled into the pillow facing Goku, his blue eyes watching Goku sleep. Vegeta shrugged it off, Kids probably fascinated with people who are crazy, and he watched that movie "a beautiful mind" a million times. He got under the blankets after he took his boots off and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Rough hands ran across soft cheeks and feather kisses traced his brow. He leaned into the kisses as they were planted onto his lips and move to his chin, the bridge of his nose and neck. A soft purr rose in his throat. The kisses stopped as he moaned and pushed his eyes open. He saw Trunks facing him, his eyes shining. The room was dark but there was enough lights to see his big blue eyes. A smile came across Trunk's face as Goku looked at Trunks unsure if he was dreaming or if Trunks was doing that. He hoped he was dreaming, but he never seemed to be. "You seemed to be having a good dream." Goku stared at the younger boy for a second. Why is he in my bed? "But I have to tell you my sweet Goku it wasn't a dream." Goku's eyes went wide as he put his hands over his mouth. "Don't scream or I'll kill Trunks and Vegeta. I'll switch into your body then out into another, simple as that and your little friend Vegeta won't be able to protect you anymore." It was so strange. Goku stared at the younger boy; it was Trunks, everything but his words and eyes. It was so easy for her to get in here. "Get out of the blankets and stand up." Goku hesitated for a moment; she wouldn't do that would she, kill them then hop into my body. He nodded and did as he said. Trunks pushed Goku to his knees his hands still covering his mouth, If I raise my ki Vegeta will wake up. He started to raise it. "Stop or I'll kill him." Goku listened now eye level with Trunks. Oh, Kami, Trunks was kissing me, blah and even worse Videl was making him. "I'm going to move my hand and if you scream I'll kill him" Goku nodded as tears ran down his face and onto Trunk's fingers. Trunks looked at him and slowly removed his hand. Goku pulled in air. He closed his eyes then opened them. "It's real I assure you." His fingers brushed the stitches on Goku's face. "I didn't realize I hurt you this bad." Goku let out a low laugh.  
  
"You must be blind."  
  
"Hmm, I see fine, maybe it's you that isn't seeing clearly" He grasp on to Goku's arm and pulled him back to his feet. "Now lay on the bed." Goku' eyebrows narrowed.  
  
"No, I'm sick of your games." He cliched his teeth as Trunk's grip tightened on his wrist; he whimpered.  
  
"I told you to do something" He pushed Goku onto the bed. He had Videl's strength too. Trunks sat upon his chest. "This will be a little strange." He leaned forward to ravish Goku's lips but a hand stopped him. He growled to see Goku's arm. The bandages on his wrists were now red with his blood. Trunks pushed them away, pushed his lips to Goku's, he gasped, and it gave Trunks the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. He yelped and pulled back. The taste of copper filled his mouth. He bit me, dammit! A smirk was on Goku's face. I'll teach him. Trunks pulled his hand back and smacked it across Goku's cheek, sending stars across the older Sayian's vision. That reopened the stitches in his face. The blood trickled down his cheek. His eyes were now facing down. Hmm, I teach my men well. Trunks grabbed Goku's jaw roughly and pulled him into a kiss; he grasped Goku's wrists as his free hand roamed down Goku's hard chest. He could feel Goku's heart beating under his light touches. He ripped open Goku's shirt, Goku whimpered again.  
  
"Please, not again, don't do this to me." Vegeta stirred as Goku said this; his ears picked up the last bit, the pain in Goku's voice. He could sense the fear, Goku was not dreaming. He slowly looked over to where Goku was to see Trunks kissing Goku! Trunk's hands roamed down Goku's chest and to his stomach and to his- Vegeta hopped out of the bed silently. Goku squirmed under Trunks. Why the hell is Trunks doing that? Goku obviously didn't seem to like it.  
  
"S-s-Stop" he barely heard Goku plead. Vegeta grasped the back of Trunk's shirt and pulled him away from Goku, throwing him into the far wall. Goku cried out as Trunks was thrown. Trunks had a good grip on his wrists. Goku looked up at Vegeta his eyes wet with tears.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot, you can't stay here." He pulled Goku into his arms and helped him up. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Goku's half- naked body.  
  
"Where-?"  
  
"Shh" Vegeta kissed Goku's forehead. "Everything is going to be fine." He helped Goku walk to the door and they went out leaving Trunks.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted running at them. Goku was too weak to do instant transmission.  
  
"What are you two doing out of the room?" Doctor Metra asked walking up to the two full-blooded Sayians. His eyes saw Trunks charge at him and tackle him. His hand planted on the man's chest. He gasped and kicked Trunks off him. He stood up and pointed a finger at Vegeta. Trunks got up and ran in front of his dad. He was bewildered, Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and Vegeta grabbed Trunk's shoulder as black shot from Doctor Metra's finger. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared from sight with Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: I hoped you liked the chapter I did. Um, kinda weird with the Trunks/ Goku scene but I'm a sick freak and I just rote it and it made sense. Videl is a sick and twisted Bitch. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I update a lot; I have tons of free time with Spring break and all. So, expect to see many chapters up. Thanks for reading and as always reviews are much loved. 


	5. FiVe!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 5: The body count rises  
  
Doctor Metra screamed in rage. That was not supposed to happen he was not supposed to get away, well, I'll teach them a lesson. He put two fingers to his forehead and stopped himself. Hospitals have wonderful torture devices here. I can't wait to hear Chichi scream.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, and Trunks appeared with a flash of blue; they stood in the living room of Capsule Corps. Their friends stared at them. Goku collapsed into Vegeta's arms, he had wasted what little power he had. When Videl was going to kill Vegeta, power came from somewhere and he instant transmissioned here. Bulma ran over to them.  
  
"Bring him to my lab." Vegeta picked Goku up and ran to the lab.  
  
"Holy shit, did you see Goku?" Yamcha whispered to Tien.  
  
"She's back".  
  
They all turned to Trunks, "Who, Videl?" Eighteen stepped closer to the young Sayian who had tears down his face.  
  
"Yes and she made me hurt Goku. I saw everything. She wanted me to." He wiped his eyes.  
  
"What how could she do that?" Krillian led the lavender haired teen to the couch.  
  
"She can body hop". They gasped.  
  
"You're not serious right?" Yamcha was afraid. He didn't want more people dying.  
  
"I'm dead serious"  
  
"But how? She died remember." Chaoitzu asked from beside Tien.  
  
"She did some spell or something."  
  
"A spell" Yamcha tried to keep himself from laughing. "A magic spell." Trunks nodded. Piccolo thought to himself, he has heard of such things, there are ways of killing a person who is body hopping, but it is very hard . . .  
  
"Makes sense" Eighteen pushed her blonde hair back. "I'm assuming that she's been hoping through bodies to get to Goku and then she hopped into you and forced you to hurt Goku."  
  
"No, I had no control, I could see everything but I couldn't do anything but yell. Goku didn't hear me but I knew she could. She took over my mind. I went to Goten's house, I left, and a woman was there she said she was a reporter. She had Videl's eyes. I could tell I knew so I tried to get away but she grabbed me and put her hands on my chest and there was a red light from under her hands and then I couldn't control my body. It was my voice but not my words." Trunks frowned.  
  
Krillian put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright."  
  
"Is Kakkarot going to alright." Vegeta peered around Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine, but he shouldn't have used Instant transmission. It drained all his energy he could have died." Bulma wiped the alcohol across the jagged gashes on Goku's wrists; Goku jerked away his eyes cracked open.  
  
"Dang that hurt."  
  
"Sorry but these need to be cleaned." Bulma soaked the cotton swabs in alcohol again and ran it across Goku's other wrist. He had stitches up his arm too where Videl decided to torture him. "Vegeta will you get a cotton swab and clean the stitches on his face?"  
  
"I guess." He grabbed a clump of cotton balls and poured the alcohol on them. "This will sting Kakkarot." He wiped the stitches on the side of Goku's face collecting crimson quickly.  
  
"You have a lot of blood Goku". Goku chuckled and flinched as he felt a stinging feeling in his cheek.  
  
"Finished." Vegeta tossed the red cotton into trash.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." He turned to Goku and put his hand on the medical bed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um do you think you can check up on my family. Videl is out there and this is the perfect opportunity for her to kill them." He nodded at Goku. "Thanks Geta, you're the best." His eyes slowly closed as Bulma put new bandages on his wrists.  
  
Chichi smiled the house was finally fixed, only took a few hours but things seemed to be coming back together, but her husband was not there. Goten was upstairs cleaning his room. (A/N: actually, he's playing video games) Gohan was taking a nap. She grabbed the vase off the table and threw it away. That stupid bitch Videl is dead good riddance, I'm glad she's dead. There was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Goku's Doctor.  
  
"Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised by his presence. I don't remember his eyes being blue. She shrugged it off.  
  
"I need to speak to you about your husband."  
  
"Oh, come in, come in. Don't mind the mess." She motioned for him to sit on the couch. He did so, a smug grin on his face. "Is he okay?" He set down a black briefcase that he held in front of the couch.  
  
He leaned forward. "I think you have more important thing to worry about like yourself and your children upstairs." Chichi's eyes went wide as the doctor's hand wrapped around her throat. "Ah, yes I have wonderful plans for you." He lifted her from the couch; she clawed at his hands. "For this special occasion I decided to bring special tools."  
  
"Mom are you okay?" it was Gohan's voice.  
  
Doctor Metra eyed Chichi. "Is he the only one here?" Whoever this was could not sense kis. Chichi nodded. "Tell him to come down here." He loosened his grip on Chichi's neck.  
  
"Gohan, come down here please. We have a guest. Goten isn't here so you don't need to get him, hurry."  
  
Gohan knew what she meant. Tell Goten to leave, but he needs to go down stairs. He tiptoed into Goten's room.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan wanna play?" He smiled at his older brother.  
  
"Goten, you need to leave, go to Capsule Corps and tell Vegeta that someone is here and they are bad. They have mom." Goten's eyes widen.  
  
"Is it Videl?"  
  
"I don't know, it sounded like a man so it can't be Videl." Goten nodded.  
  
"Be careful Gohan, protect mom." Goten went to the window not bothering to turn off the game. He sent a smile at Gohan. "I love you brother."  
  
"I love you too Goten, see you later." Goten jumped out the window and flew out of sight. Gohan took in a breath of fresh air as he exited the room and went down stairs. He saw his dad's doctor sitting next top his mom a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Hi, Gohan" the man said. Gohan saw the gleam of the blade that was pressed to his mother's side. "Come with me, and lower your ki. By the way I know Goten just left." Gohan's eyes widened as they met Doctor Metra's those eyes . . .  
  
The Z-Warriors in the living room of Capsule Corp felt Goten's ki coming this way and fast. The door burst opened and Goten ran in. "It has mom and Gohan!" he shouted. Vegeta ran into the room followed by Bulma.  
  
"Was it a man?" Vegeta asked Goten's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, how did he know?  
  
"Yes, Gohan said it sounded like one."  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled. "That bitch has Gohan and Chichi."  
  
"Where's my dad?" Goten looked at everyone.  
  
"He's in the lab." Goten ran into the lab, Vegeta and Bulma followed.  
  
Krillian looked down sadly. "We never get a break do we?"  
  
"Guess not." Yamcha leaned back into the armchair.  
  
"DAD! DAD!" Goten yelled as he saw his dad on the medical bed.  
  
Goku's eyes slowly opened. "Goten?" his vision focused. "Hi son, what are you-"  
  
"Gohan and mom were with a bad guy. He was in the house." Goku sat up on his elbows.  
  
"Videl . . ." Vegeta and Bulma came in as Goku whispered this.  
  
"She has them, Kakkarot. We don't know where they are. Can't sense Gohan's ki."  
  
"She made me lower it, she said if I didn't she'd kill you. She probably told Gohan that she'd kill Chichi." His eyes closed. "This is all my fault." He sat up all the way.  
  
"No it isn't dad, you didn't do anything wrong." He looked over to Goten in realization. Videl had said that.  
  
"But I never did anything right." Vegeta raised an eyebrow as Goku continued speaking. "Her body, she always said stuff about death, her body is important. I think that she is probably by it. She had an anterior motive for being in the doctor's body. Easy access to the medical stuff and her old body."  
  
"Shit." Vegeta growled.  
  
"And if she gets in back she'll go to Namek. I don't think she can stay in one body for a long time so . . ."  
  
"We need to go to the hospital then." He helped Goku up.  
  
Bulma spoke up "I think you should stay here Goku you are weak."  
  
"Yes, Bulma lets make him an easier target than he already is." Vegeta said, sarcasm dripping off every word.  
  
"Hey! I'm getting stronger, kinda."  
  
"Come on Kakkarot. Bulma you stay here with Trunks and Goten. I'll say who stays and who goes." He helped Goku out of the room.  
  
"Goku um maybe you should change." He was still wearing the torn up clothes from the hospital. "I have extra clothes, the one Vegeta seemed very fond of, but you hardly wore it." She opened a drawer and threw the clothes to Vegeta.  
  
"You think you can dress yourself?" Goku nodded and Bulma and Vegeta left the room. Goku got dressed as quick as possible and walked out of the room, a limp in his right leg. Vegeta smiled at Goku, he was wearing his favorite outfit the black one with the gray undershirt and sash. He also liked the red and black one he never wore it though. He still looked good although he had stitches and gashes everywhere. He smiled at Vegeta. "Need some help walking?" Vegeta asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice. I haven't moved too much lately." Vegeta put Goku's arm over his shoulder and he leaned into Vegeta's warmth.  
  
Bulma smiled at the scene of affection, it wasn't that much affection but it was the nicest thing Bulma had seen Vegeta do in a while. Goten followed after them into the giant living room. The group smiled at them. "The android, the Namek, three eyes, and the idiot come with me" they nodded.  
  
"I'm going to say bye to my daughter" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Hurry up" Eighteen left the room and appeared shortly after she left. She waved to Krillian and all six of them left Capsule Corp.  
  
"Bye dad!" Goten and Trunks shouted after their dads in unison. It was still raining so they all crammed into the car. It took about 10 minutes to get there Vegeta was going 100 mph. The hospital seemed like it was deserted as they walked in through the front door. There were no cars in the parking lot and it was completely silent.  
  
"I think we should split up." Yamcha said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. We'd be able to cover more ground that way." Tien' three eyes searched the through the dim light as he agreed with Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta shrugged "Kakkarot, you are coming with me and so is the Namek"  
  
"His name is Piccolo." Goku informed.  
  
"Bah, fine Piccolo, you are coming with us."  
  
"Hey why do you get to make all the decisions-?" Yamcha began but Goku cut him off.  
  
"Just listen to him Yamcha." His friend nodded.  
  
"If you say so Goku." Eighteen paused as the others turned the opposite way.  
  
"You three better come back alive." She smiled at them.  
  
"You too Eighteen" Goku grinned at her and she turned and ran after Yamcha and Tien.  
  
"Where would they be at?" Piccolo asked Goku.  
  
"The morgue may-" a scream cut off Goku's voice. Chichi! "That- that was-"  
  
"I know come on" Vegeta let go of Goku and all three of them ran side by the side the way the scream had came from. There were two doors one led to the morgue the other to a waiting room. "I must have came from the morgue." Vegeta pushed the door open to see Gohan his hands tied up. There was a bloody heap, which was Chichi's mangled body. Goku gasped at the sight. The doctor was no where in sight. Goku felt tears prick the corner of his eyes but he held them back. He needed to be calm in case Videl came back. The door behind them opened as Eighteen, Yamcha, and Tien ran in.  
  
Yamcha panted "We ran into Videl, she attacked Eighteen then ran off suddenly."  
  
Eighteen wiped the sweat forming on her brow away. "The guy seemed scared." Tien closed his eyes for a moment as he said this. Vegeta untied the bonds on Gohan they were ki bonds.  
  
"Damn Videl, I'm going to rip her heart out." It was almost funny to Goku, he had said that before and Videl ended up ripping out his heart.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta." He gazed over at his mom's body. "He tortured her" tears rolled down his cheek. Goku pulled his son into a hug, even though it sent pain flaring in his body.  
  
"Everything's going to be fine son." A laugh came from behind them, it came from Eighteen.  
  
"Just keep on wishing, maybe it will come true." She laughed harder. Goku and Gohan backed away. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "The strongest fighters are all the same room. None of you can actually win against me." She neared Goku and Gohan and she let out a howl of pain as Vegeta slammed his fist into her back. She collapsed.  
  
"RUN!" he shouted and they all took off in separate directions. Goku and Gohan ran into the waiting room. Vegeta ran in the direction that Tien had gone he assumed Goku did too. A flash of blue appeared in front of him. He stumbled backwards Eighteen stood in front of him.  
  
"I think this will be the most fun, the man Goku loves killing his loved ones. It will be something to remember. Won't it?"  
  
"Don't even think I'm going to let you use my body to hurt Kakkarot and his friends."  
  
"Who said you'd have to let me?" she stepped close. Vegeta swung his fist and Eighteen caught it, twisted his arm and brought him close. "And Vegeta, you'll get to see everything . . ." he raised his ki. His hair golden and eyes aqua he spun away from her.  
  
She smirked as she shot a ki blast at him he easily avoided it but he didn't attack he ran the opposite way to the morgue; Kakkarot must be over there. He ran as fast as he could. He slammed into a figure. Eighteen grabbed his shirt and lifted him up putting her hand to his chest red light exploded from her hand. Vegeta called for Goku but his voice was drowned out by someone else's he didn't move his mouth. Eighteen fell to the ground a ki blast slammed into her skull, blood splattered across the wall. "Kakkarot, come here."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Dang, Videl is in Vegeta's body. I personally can't wait to write the next chapter it will be very lemony. Uh I hoped you like this I did. I was typing it so fast because I really liked the whole hospital scene it's getting good. Well I think so you might not. What is Videl to do in the man that Goku loves body? Will Goku find out that it's Videl before they do anything? I don't know . . . actually I don but you'll have to wait till oh no TOMORROW! MUHAHAHA, you guys are so lucky I am nice and love this fanfic. Sheesh I'm just writing this on the top of my head fun but tonight I will dream the next part *Drools. Anyways thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. 


	6. SiX!

This is not a chapter . . .  
  
Important info about V-day and Paranoid:  
  
Um I think I should fill you in on some info, one of my reviewers said that it was confusing. Videl used the Earth's Dragonballs to gain strength when the rest of the Z Warriors were on Namek. Not her. She can now switch bodies like the technique Captain Ginyu has but it doesn't take as long to do. She can also make the people see what she is doing to add to their horror. She used a type of technique she had learned. Piccolo knows about it but that will be in later chapter if you must know now tell me okay. Um Videl is the way she is because she's evil. Okay this takes place two years after Buu. There is something you need to under stand, Videl was wearing a mask, literally and figuratively speaking. She hid who she really was to get closer to the characters so they would trust her. If you didn't know Videl faked her death in V-Day so they would think she was dead so she'd be free to wonder around and do whatever she wanted and no one would suspect her cuz she's dead. That's basically it. I really hope I filled you in with any questions you had or still have um . . . tell me if you have anymore questions because if it's confusing I'd like to know. If you think a part is dumb or the whole plot and fic is dumb, I'd like to know. Thanks anyways if there are any further questions tell me in a review, email me. I DON'T CARE; I'd just really like to know. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope now it makes a lot more sense to everyone. I love you guys/girls and thanks again. Can't thank you enough 


	7. SeVeN!

Paranoid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ . . .  
  
Agent 182: I hope I cleared a lot of things and um I made the dialog clearer in the last chapter so um yeah. Important info mind talking ((Vegeta)) (Videl) got it, good. There is quite a bit of that in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: Great Romances of the 20th Century  
  
"Kakkarot, come here." Vegeta yelled. Vegeta saw through his own eyes. ((Get out of my fucking head!)) His feet moved he tried to stop them but could not. ((Damn her, I won't let her hurt Kakkarot)). "Where are you?"  
  
He could hear Goku's voice "In the waiting room" Goku said trying to keep his voice low. Vegeta stopped at the door and smirked as he turned the knob on the door. The room was dark. (Perfect)  
  
((If you touch him bitch I'll-))  
  
(Shut up you're fucking annoying) he heard Videl's voice shout. (You can't do anything while I'm in control, just sit back and watch the show). Goku stood up; Vegeta could see the smile come across his face.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." He limped forward.  
  
(Yes he's all alone) Then Gohan walked out of the shadows. Vegeta growled under his breath. (He has to go).  
  
((Don't you hurt him either!))  
  
"Gohan, do you think you can go find everyone else and bring them back here?" Vegeta asked Gohan, he shrugged.  
  
"Sure, are you two going to be okay in here?"  
  
"Of course we are son, hurry up and be careful" Goku smiled as he spoke this and Gohan left the room. "So, um Geta, where were you. I felt your Ki spike."  
  
"I-uh saw Eighteen and shot at her. I knocked her out so we shouldn't have to worry about Videl for a while." Vegeta inched closer, a low purr in his throat.  
  
"Good. Are you feeling okay Vegeta?" Goku tilted his head trying to get a good look at Vegeta, but it was too dark. "I'm going to turn the light on." He went to grab the switch but a warm hand stopped him.  
  
"Wait, Kakkarot . . . I need to tell you something." Goku's heart raced; oh no it's Videl. "I love you, after everything that happened with Buu I found myself thinking of you non stop. I'm in love with you and it took me so long to realize that you are my reason for living."  
  
((Dammit, how do you know that?))  
  
(I am in your head.)  
  
"Really?" Goku whispered as Vegeta stood in front of him.  
  
((Don't fall for it!))  
  
"Yes, and right now I want to show you how much I love you." Goku's face lit up.  
  
"Geta, I-I think that I love you too." A smirk came across Vegeta's face as he put his hands under Goku's jaw and pulled him down so they were face to face. Suddenly, Goku pulled Vegeta close and pressed his lips to Vegeta's. Vegeta gasped in surprise.  
  
(That was way too easy, why didn't I think of this before?)  
  
Goku's hand danced across Vegeta's back, pressing harder on the sensitive pressure points. Vegeta moaned as Goku slipped his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, massaging his tongue. Vegeta suppressed a laugh as Goku tickled the side of his tongue. Vegeta's teeth nipped the bottom of Goku's plump lips. He brought Goku towards the wall.  
  
((STOP IT NOW!))  
  
Vegeta's fingers roamed a chest he had memorized so many times. He pushed Goku against the wall and Goku pulled away from the kiss, his chest heaving for air. His eyes met Vegeta's. He still couldn't see them. He felt uneasy about something, it was as if it wasn't Vegeta, like it was- VIDEL!  
  
"Uh, Geta this is nice and all but I'm worried about Gohan, maybe we should go see I-"  
  
"He's fine, he can wait, but I can't I want you now I need you now." Vegeta's arms blocked the way to the door.  
  
"I-I'm sorry but my son is a lot more important than your sex life." He pushed at Vegeta's arm.  
  
((STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!))  
  
"You are not going anywhere." Vegeta grabbed Goku's shirt and shoved him back against the wall.  
  
"Geta?" Goku whispered. NO, no, no this isn't happening. Why did it have to be Vegeta why? His eyes widened as Vegeta punched him in the gut. He doubled over, gasping at the new pain in his body. He would have fell to his knees but Vegeta held him up.  
  
"You weren't complaining a minute ago."  
  
"You- get out of his body." Goku commanded weakly.  
  
Vegeta laughed "You seem to like this body. I guess I'll keep it for now. I can hear Vegeta screaming."  
  
((LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!!))  
  
"Gohan's going to be here soon." Goku was trying to stall him, if Gohan shows up, she won't do anything, hopefully.  
  
"And?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow, although Goku couldn't see. He grabbed Goku's arms and brought them to his side. "Now, I was thinking about waiting until everyone was dead. But that's too long. I want this now. I'm not accustomed to this body so it will be awkward for me." Goku looked down and Vegeta flicked the ebony hair out of his eyes. "You know Vegeta loves it when you do that."  
  
Without warning, Vegeta clutched his head screaming. Goku stared unsure of what to do.  
  
((GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!)) Vegeta screamed at Videl repeatedly powering up to Super Sayian two.  
  
(SHUT UP!) She shouted back. Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"Geta, are you okay?" Vegeta's hand smacked Goku, sending him across the room; he slammed into the wall. He groaned as he shakily got to his feet. Vegeta turned to face him and stood up. It was still Videl. Goku grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open.  
  
Oh shit oh shit, oh shit! Goku's mind screamed. I have no power and Videl is after me, I'm doomed. He stumbled down the hall "GOHAN!" he shouted as the waiting room door opened. Vegeta kept on shouting 'Shut up' but he didn't know whom he was taking to. Must be Vegeta saying something to her in her mind. He was moving too fast. Goku ran Faster.  
  
"HELP! GOHAN, VIDEL'S AFTER ME!" he rounded a corner and ran into a figure; he fell back onto his butt and weakly looked up.  
  
"Dad?" it was Gohan. He reached a hand down. "Come on." He pulled his dad to his feet. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Videl is in his body, I thought you went to find everyone else?"  
  
"I did, they are on the second floor, we'll go get them" He took off running but he had to slow his speed so Goku could keep up.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
There was a knock on the door. Bulma answered it and smiled when she saw her parents. "Hello dear. Sorry were late" she let herself in. Mr. Briefs walked in moment later, his hands full of suitcases.  
  
"Trunks go help your Grandpa with those suit cases."  
  
"Awe mom." He grabbed the suitcases and so did Goten. They flew off and put them in the guestroom, well one of the many guestrooms. They came back and sat at the table, Bulma had made them an early Dinner.  
  
Krillian slammed his fist on the table. The glasses and plates jumped up. "They should be back by now."  
  
"Calm down Krillian, they'll be back soon" Chaoitzu tried to calm his friend.  
  
"I can't shake the feeling that something's happen to Eighteen. I don't want to loose her." Krillian sighed. Bulma sat down next to Goten.  
  
"They'll be fine." Bulma sighed as she said this. A low cry cut through the silence. They all turned in the direction. Vegeta stood there Marron in his hands. Bulma stood up. "Vegeta what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Goku." Vegeta's frown turned into a smirk.  
  
"I did always think I should be with Goku." Bulma saw his blue eyes oh shit it's Videl!  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing hey there was no rape and you all thought there would be muhahaha. What will Vegeta do with a little girl in his hands and a group of weakling? Find out in the next "exciting" chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	8. EiGhT!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Agent 182: There might be some more confusion on the time line. It takes place 2 years after Buu. Pan isn't born, neither is Bra and once again Videl is Videl, the nice girl we saw in the show but like I said it was an act and Buu isn't here for some unknown reason. I hope that I cleared up some more confusion because some people don't seem to understand. Sorry if I sound mean. Uh I hope you like the chapter. ((Vegeta)), (Videl). Oh and Kewla thanks for the idea.  
  
Chapter 7: Optometrist  
  
Vegeta gazed down at the young blonde in his hands. Fear was etched in her wide eyes. The two young Sayians stood up getting into fighting stance. Their knees bent. Vegeta laughed at the sight. "Do you actually think you could defeat me?"  
  
Krillian got up from the chair and tightened his hand into fists "Where is everyone, what did you do to them?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes glared at Krillian. His lip curling up "If you must know, I killed Chichi. Killed Eighteen and almost had my way with a certain Sayian; too bad. He's with Gohan trying to keep up." His blue eyes looked back down at Marron.  
  
((Don't you hurt her.))  
  
(Neh, will you ever shut up?)  
  
((Not while you're in my body, I feel the need to scream.))  
  
(You better not)  
  
((Drop the girl and leave them be and I won't))  
  
(Fine) They all watched Vegeta put his hand forward.  
  
"Well, take her." Krillian crept forward, why is he giving Marron to us? Vegeta placed Marron in Krillian's arms. "Happy now?" They stared at Vegeta, who the hell is he talking to. Chaoitzu stepped behind Krillian, his face flushed with fear.  
  
((Now, let them be)) They watched as Vegeta's fists tightened.  
  
(I'm through listening to you, scream all you want.)  
  
Vegeta's shot his hand forward, the palm facing them. A black ball formed. Krillian jumped back, Chaoitzu did too. Vegeta laughed. "Vegeta will be seeing you soon" He released the ball and it went straight for Krillian, Marron, and Chaoitzu. They turned to run, but they weren't quick enough. He shielded is daughters body with his as his flesh started to fry off. He screamed in pain as he and his daughter were enveloped in black. The same happened to Chaoitzu, his white skin blackened as the heat drew near and it consumed his small body. Their bodies disintegrating. The group gasped, Goten and Trunks wasted no time. They both jumped kicked Vegeta in the head he stumbled back.  
  
"BOYS NO!!" Bulma shouted as the two demi Sayians attacked again but were slapped away. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs walked in.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" then they saw the ashes and the feral grin on Vegeta's face. They backed away as he turned to face them.  
  
((NO! DON'T KILL ANYONE ELSE!))  
  
Vegeta pointed his index finger at the two elders. They shrieked as the blast shot at them, it tore through their stomach, shredding the vital organs. They both fell to the ground blood pouring through their hands.  
  
"NOOOO!" Bulma, Trunks, and Goten screamed in unison. THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! Bulma's mind repeated. Vegeta's hand dropped to his side, his face grimaced.  
  
((YOU SICK BITCH!))  
  
(SHUT UP)  
  
((NEVER AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!))  
  
Vegeta clutched his head. "Bulma, boys get out of here, find Kakkarot, hurry, they're at the hospital!" Vegeta fell to his knees trying to gain control.  
  
"Damn you Vegeta" he shouted as Bulma, Goten and Trunks raced out of the house. Vegeta slammed his head against the floor. "JUST FOR THAT STUNT I'M GOING TO RIP THEM ALL INTO PIECES AND THEN I'LL MAKE YOU WATCH YOURSELF RAPE YOUR PRECIOUS GOKU!" Vegeta shouted aloud as Trunks picked up his mom and all three of them took off to the Hospital. Vegeta slammed his head against the ground again. Vegeta lost consciousness and Videl had control again. He laughed out loud.  
  
(Perfect they are all in the same place.) He shook the dizziness, put two fingers to his forehead, and disappeared in a flash of blue.  
  
Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo called for Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta. "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS AT?" Yamcha yelled as they continued down the hall, rooms passed by. Where could they be? They then heard running. They whipped their heads around towards the sound of boots clattering against tile. They saw flamed shaped hair, Vegeta. "Ah man, Vegeta we were worried."  
  
Piccolo crossed his arms "Where is Gohan and Goku?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes avoided contact. "I haven't seen them. I looked everywhere. They're probably hiding."  
  
Tien frowned something is up with Vegeta. "Where did you look? We didn't hear anyone else. We did hear Goku yelling. We heard you yelling too, but in pain."  
  
"Videl attacked me in Eighteen's body, I knocked her out. Not before she hit me." He rubbed his stomach. "Neh, come on we need to find them." They all followed Vegeta down the hall. "I can sense their ki's barely. This way." Vegeta pointed down another hall.  
  
((Huh, what. Dammit, she still has control.))  
  
Videl moved Vegeta's head to look at Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo hoping to give the Vegeta a look at who would be next.  
  
((Don't you dare, well maybe Yamcha, but no one else!))  
  
They heard a chime as they walked past the elevator. They stopped and turned towards in it opened and Gohan and Goku stepped out. Goku smiled at them.  
  
"Hey" his eyes went across the group looking at eyes. "Yamcha" he checked out fine. "Tien" he did too, all three eyes. "Piccolo" same there. "Vege-ah VEGETA!" Vegeta looked over to Goku a smile on his face.  
  
"What is it"  
  
"GET-GET AWAY FROM HIM IT'S VIDEL!" he shouted. Gohan grabbed his dad's arm.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS RUN!" Gohan shouted. Vegeta grabbed Yamcha as he ran. He jerked him towards him. His eyes searched Vegeta's for an answer.  
  
"The real Vegeta doesn't seem to mind this too much, I'm doing him a favor."  
  
"No! Don't hurt him," Goku yelled. Vegeta shot a smile at him as he shoved Yamcha against the wall and brought his fingers towards Yamcha's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta, stop, why are yo-" Yamcha said his voice filled with fear. He didn't want to die; he's died three times already. Two of those deaths are at the hands of Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta' gone, my name is Videl." He shot his hands forward and dug his fingers into Yamcha's eye socket. Yamcha screamed as his eyesight blurred then disappeared. The sudden pain ragging through his veins. He tried to get Vegeta's hands off but he was not as strong. With a final jerk, Vegeta ripped out Yamcha's eyes. He let out a laugh as Yamcha fell to the ground. Vegeta raised his hand to Yamcha and shot a final blast at him, it slammed into his skull, chunks of flesh and brain splattered against the wall. Vegeta dropped the two eyes. He turned his attention back to the four Z- fighters. Goku paled as Vegeta stalked towards them.  
  
"GO, GO, GO!" Gohan shouted as they ran down the hall. Vegeta ran after them. He quickly caught up with the group.  
  
"AH!" Goku shouted as he raised his ki to run faster.  
  
"You can't escape me GOKU!" he shouted.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" he shouted back as they went around another corner.  
  
Trunks, Bulma, and Goten landed out side the hospital. They could hear Goku and Vegeta yelling. "Come on" Goten yelled as he opened the glass door to the hospital. They followed him.  
  
"They're upstairs." Trunks whispered, not wanting his dad to find them. They could hear them running overhead. They ran to the staircase because the elevator would be too grand of an entrance. They went up the stairs as quite as possible.  
  
"What do you boys expect to accomplish? You can't defeat Videl." They stopped as Bulma said this. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Gohan pulled his dad around another corner. "Come on dad, you need to run faster than that."  
  
"I can't." Piccolo and Tien were behind Goku and Gohan. Vegeta was close enough to grab them. He tried to grasp onto Piccolo's cape, but it slipped through his fingers. He growled and decided it was time for instant transmission.  
  
((Videl, leave them the fuck alone, quit, leave Kakkarot be. He doesn't love you and never will!))  
  
(Exactly, that's why I'm going to bring him to Namek with me to use the Dragonballs, but before that I need to get a hold of Dende. Right now he's with Hercule, Mr. PoPo, Yajarobi, and Oolong at Kami's look out. Good plan huh?)  
  
((Neh personally I think it's a stupid plan, how long did you think this through?))  
  
(Maybe a couple hours)  
  
Vegeta grabbed a hold of Piccolo's cape. He pulled the white fabric. Piccolo yelped as he was jerked backwards. Goku turned as he heard him. "No, dad keep going." Gohan yelled tightening his grip on his dad's arm to keep him with him. Tien ran along side Gohan.  
  
"We need to hide." A cry of pain from Piccolo echoed through the Hospital. Goku cringed and continued as he felt Piccolo's ki disappear.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
Goten!  
  
He, Trunks, and Bulma ran over to them. "Keep running!" Gohan told them. They did so.  
  
"Goku, everyone else is dead." Bulma yelled as she ran beside him. Goku didn't respond, he tried not to burst into tears  
  
"Where are we going?" Trunks asked Tien.  
  
"Anywhere but here." Tien said as he sped up. Goku felt Vegeta's ki suddenly spike, when it had been lowered.  
  
"DAMN YOU VEGETA!" he heard Vegeta shout. Vegeta is trying to regain control. Ha, kick Videl out.  
  
"The stairs." Gohan pointed to the stairs; they all ran down them. They heard a scream it was Vegeta. The scream shook the building, pieces of the roof started to fall, the lights flickered and went out. They got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"KAKKAROT!" Goku stopped and pulled Gohan towards the stairs.  
  
"Dad, what-"  
  
"It's Vegeta he needs my help."  
  
"Goku, come on!" Tien shouted. A red light came towards Goku and Gohan. They froze, mesmerized by the moving blur of red. It halted in front of them and slammed into Goku's chest. He gasped and fell back still holding Gohan's arm. They both stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Dad?" Goten whispered "Gohan?" Goku jerked Gohan to his feet. Goku looked down at himself.  
  
"What was that?" Gohan asked. His dad looked over to him, his eyes a dark blue. Gohan eyes grew wide as his father smiled and crushed the bones in his wrist. He threw Gohan into Tien, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks. Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Kakkarot, good, I found you. Videl isn't in me anymore. I forced her out." He panted. Goku smirked at him.  
  
"I know." {A/N: Goku thoughts in his mind [Goku] Videl's are the same}  
  
[GET OUT NOW!]  
  
(I don't think so, now I can bring you anywhere I want. You'll be hurting though)  
  
They watched Goku squeeze his own wrist.  
  
[YOW STOP THAT]  
  
"Stop, you're hurting him." Vegeta ran down to Goku. His face lifted to Vegeta's.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet." The innocence in Goku's voice remained. It didn't sound like a threat. "You know Goku doesn't really love you . . ." Vegeta's fists tightened he knew she was lying, he hoped she was lying.  
  
"Hey, you're in Kakkarot's body and he's a lot stronger than me. You won't be in there long." Vegeta watched Goku's face grimace. Goku's fighting back.  
  
[GET AWAY FROM THEM IF YOU HURT THEM I'LL I DON'T KNOW BUT I'LL DO SOMETHING. I'LL SCREAM I KNOW THAT'LL GET TO YOU.]  
  
Goku grabbed his hair and screamed as Goku did. The pain laced through his skull. Videl couldn't handle it. Goku's knees buckled. "Damn you Goku, shut up, shut up!"  
  
Vegeta backed away. "Everyone run as fast as you can." They all did so and ran opposite directions. Tien, Bulma and Gohan went left. Trunks and Goten went right. Goku groaned as he started to regain his body. Red shot out of his chest, it flew past Vegeta and down the way Bulma, Gohan, and Tien went. Vegeta went to Goku's side.  
  
"Geta . . ." he whispered weakly. Vegeta pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Sh, it's alright Kakkarot." He smoothed back Goku's unruly hair.  
  
"No, no, Geta. I love you I really do." Tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
"I know. Come on we need to get to the others before she does." He helped Goku to his feet and was amazed how much Goku's ki had risen. He could probably go Super Sayian if he raised his ki enough. They ran down the hall that the light went down Goku paused and looked to the sign. It was the morgue.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: hoped you liked it. Now, Videl's looking for a new body who will she find? Oh no, the morgue! What's in store for Earth's heroes find out in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. 


	9. NiNe!

Paranoid  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ.  
  
Agent 182: Okay um I need to tell you something that is probably important so you understand why Videl went into Goku's body and how she could just fly around ya know the red light. Um, first Videl is dead. It's just her spirit and she's trying to get back to her body. You know when people get given shots of lets say the chicken pox and it gives them the chicken pox. Then they don't get it again it builds resistance. Therefore, if Videl couldn't stay in Goku long she probably can stay a hell of a lot longer in oh lets say Gohan's body. Make sense? Thanks for the reviews and ENJOY.  
  
Chapter 8: Never gonna stop  
  
The morgue?  
  
Why would they go back in there? Goku's mind asked himself. He shrugged. He felt a hand go to his chest, stopping him. "Kakkarot, you should stay here just in case-"  
  
"No, Geta. I'm going in there." Vegeta sighed heavily and put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"BULMA!" it was Gohan yelling. Vegeta opened the door. He hurried into the darkness followed by Goku. The only thing Vegeta could hear was Goku's heavy breathing. He scowled stepping forward.  
  
"Gohan" Goku whispered. His heart rate jumped as his foot hit something. "Ve-vegeta" his voice shook in fear. Oh crap what if it's Gohan, Bulma, or Tien? Please no.  
  
"What?" he stopped and turned to the direction Goku's voice came from. He still couldn't see anything.  
  
"Ther- there's-" Goku shrieked as cold fingers wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Vegeta scurried through the darkness and tripped over something on the ground. His face slammed into the tile. He pushed himself to his feet. A familiar groan met his ears.  
  
"Dad?" it was Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry I thought that, never mind." Goku reached down and helped his son up. He could hear Gohan pat the dust off his clothes. "What happened?" Vegeta walked up next to Goku.  
  
"We ran in here. Bulma, Tien, and me. Then this red light came in here the one from earlier then it disappeared and I heard Bulma say something. Then I was on the ground."  
  
Vegeta balled his fists "Dammit, she's in Bulma's body."  
  
"Did you see where she went?" Gohan shook his head although they couldn't see.  
  
"No, I was on the ground barely conscious, how could I."  
  
"What about three eyes?" Vegeta crossed his arms as he listened to Gohan speak.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's still in here."  
  
"I'll look for him, you two stay here." Vegeta said and started walking through the darkness; he raised his ki so he could see. He saw Tien lying on the ground. He ran over to his body. Blood fell from his lips and a gaping hole in his chest. "I found Tien, he's dead." Goku closed his eyes.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"What is it Gohan?" Goku whispered softly wiping his eyes, he turned to face Gohan but he couldn't see him, the only light came from Vegeta.  
  
"Lets go and find Goten and Trunks. Tell Vegeta first."  
  
"Uh okay, Vegeta. We are gonna go find Goten and Trunks, okay. We'll be right back." Vegeta turned as the door opened and Goku left. He growled as his eyes followed a trail of blood. He gasped it was Bulma. Her blue hair matted with blood. If Bulma is here than . . . dammit, Gohan is Videl. He quickly got to his feet. No! He just left with Kakkarot. He ran to the door.  
  
"Gohan what are you-" he heard Goku yell. He shoved open the door and ran to the waiting room. He went into another door that led into a hall. His eyes scanned the area and searched for any kis. The only ones he could sense were Goten's and Trunk's. He skidded to a stop; he could hear the demi-Sayians talking. He went in their directions.  
  
Goku watched Vegeta run past him and into the waiting room. He breathed heavily onto Gohan's hand. It was clamped over his mouth. He closed his eyes. Why is this happening? Why won't she stop? He knew Bulma was dead because Videl was in Gohan. Hopefully, Vegeta finds the boys. The grip on his arms loosened. "Good, keep your ki low, I'm going to move my hand. Be a good boy and don't scream." The hand slowly moved and he was pushed forward. He pulled in the sweet air and walked in the direction he was pushed.  
  
"Ya, know this time you have no one to bargain with I can scream and it wouldn't matter, you have no one to kill." Goku heard Gohan laugh.  
  
"I know, but I do. See this body I'm in." He felt Goku nod as Gohan opened the door to the morgue. "I can easily destroy it if I want." He heard Goku gasp. "You understand now." Gohan took his free hand and flipped up the light switch. The lights flickered on. "I would have thought one of you would have had enough brains to turn on the light." He shoved Goku into a chair. "Don't move." Goku straightened his back, but let his shoulders sag. Gohan stepped over the bodies of Tien and Bulma. He stopped in front of the metal drawers in the wall. He eyed each one carefully until he came across Videl Satan. He smirked and pulled open the drawer, ignoring the rancid stench that spilled out. Goku gagged as it reached him. He covered his nose and mouth. Gah, that reeks. Gohan reached inside the open drawer and hoisted Videl's body over his shoulder. Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why is he taking her dead body? He removed his hands from his face. "Come on."  
  
"Where are we-"  
  
"It doesn't matter." Goku shakily got to his feet. I can kill Gohan and wish him back. He'll forgive me. He stopped and Gohan turned. If Videl destroys Gohan's body, I can wish it back. It doesn't matter. I should call for Vegeta. "Come on." Gohan stopped for a moment. "Hold on." He put two fingers onto his forehead and vanished.  
  
"Huh?" Goku cocked his head sideways. Where did he go? His eyes looked down the hall. He shrugged; I gotta find Vegeta. He went over to the Waiting room door and went inside. He walked through the other door that had remained open. He smiled, but the feeling that Videl was up to something it kept nagging at him. "Geta" he yelled.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Goku barely heard Vegeta's voice it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.  
  
The air shifted behind him "Don't think so". He turned as Gohan grabbed his arm. Videl's body gone. "Now to find the Earth's-" Gohan fell back holding his cheek. Goku slapped him. Videl did not expect that.  
  
"Stop this Videl. Leave my friends and family alone. If you want to make a stupid wish, just go and make the wish. Don't kill anyone." Gohan smirked his eyes clouded over with lust.  
  
"And what exactly do you plan to do if I continue?" Gohan stood face to face with Goku. Goku stared into Gohan's eyes. Actually, they were Videl's eyes. He did not like that look; he knew that look. Gohan reached forward and grasped Goku's chin painfully. Goku shut his eyes not wanting to look at his son. Gohan slammed him against the wall. "Now, I happen to know this body." Goku tried to look away but Gohan held him firmly. Gohan brushed his lips across Goku's before pushing his lips into his. Goku jerked away. He could still hear the clatter of shoes overhead.  
  
[((Gohan)), (Videl)]  
  
((Hey! Leave my dad alone, don't do this to him please. I'm his son for Kami's sake.))  
  
Videl easily ignored the demi- Sayian. He pushed his hips forward. Goku gasped at the sudden movement. Kami make her stop! His mind screamed as Gohan released his mouth and started to lick down his chin and to his neck. He paused at his neck.  
  
"Please s-stop" he whimpered. Gohan ignored him and brought his face towards his neck. Videl remembered something that Gohan had told her about Sayian mating rituals, biting the neck to claim someone.  
  
((Don't you bite him if you did- then if you die he'll die shortly after.))  
  
(I know!)  
  
"Wh-what are you-" he felt teeth scrape across the skin of his neck. Oh shit! He paled. Videl smirked. "No, don't- you can't." he jerked forward but was held firmly.  
  
"Kakkarot!" he heard Vegeta louder this time. Pain surged through his veins as Gohan sunk his teeth into his neck. He screamed and thrashed but to no avail. Gohan slurped the sweet blood.  
  
"Come on run faster." They had gone up to the second floor, thinking that Goku was there. Goku's scream cut through the cold air. Vegeta could hear the pain. Goku's ki spiked. His heart jumped, no, please let him be all right. He felt Goku's ki slowly drop.  
  
Gohan held Goku up against the wall. He was slumping into his arms as Gohan still licked up the blood. He stopped and took Goku's lips again. Ravishing them, Goku groaned trying to stay awake. He'd never forget what happened the last time he fell unconscious. His body shuddered as one of Gohan's hand moved away from his chest and moved down to his stomach the fingers rubbing against covered skin. They roamed down to his crotch. He clenched his eyes shut. No, no, no, no, no! The hands groped him as he tried to ignore the pleasure shooting through his body. His face reddened.  
  
"I see you like that." Gohan purred and started to bruise Goku's lips more.  
  
"P-p-please s-stop" Goku cried in between gasping breaths.  
  
"I'm never gonna stop." He grinded his hips against Goku's. Gohan's lips were suddenly gone and Goku's forehead slammed into the tile. Pain laced through his temple, blurring his vision.  
  
"That stopped you." Vegeta kneeled down next to Goku as he said this.  
  
"Ewe did you see what Gohan was doing to my dad?" Goten asked Trunks. Trunks nodded crossing his arms. Vegeta turned Goku onto his back. Goku groaned as his vision started to come back. Goten and Trunks watched Gohan, he was unconscious, Vegeta hit him full force.  
  
"G-Geta?" he whispered he tried to sit up but his elbows gave out. Vegeta looked over Goku's body instantly seeing the bite mark on his neck.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Vegeta shouted. "You-your bonded with Videl!" Goku nodded as more tears streaked down his face. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku sobbed Vegeta looked into Goku's eyes. He was appalled by what he saw; the flame was out the flame he always saw. "You have to kill me, if I die she dies."  
  
Vegeta gasped, he didn't believe what Goku was saying. "No, I'll never do that, I love you I'd never hurt you." Goku's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I don't care, more will die, one loss won't be as great as a hundred."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"What are they talking about, why would Vegeta kill dad?" Goten asked lost in thought.  
  
"Neh, if Goku dies so does Videl." Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
Goku pushed Vegeta away. "I doesn't matter, if you kill her I will eventually die."  
  
"Maybe not, you are not in love with her and that's not a true bond to have a true bond you must be having sex at the same time. So it might not kill her if you die. I would have killed the Sayian I love for no reason."  
  
"THEN HOW DO WE KILL HER? SHE'S RIGHT THERE!" He pointed to Gohan's body that started to stir.  
  
"I know how" they all turned to Trunks as he said this. "Get her in her original body."  
  
"How would she get back into it?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Namek" Goku whispered. "I know what to do, everyone do as I say when I say trust me." Gohan sat up; he looked over to them.  
  
"I wasn't done with him yet." He put his index finger and pointed it at Vegeta.  
  
"Videl, stop. I'm going to go with you to Namek." Gohan stopped himself and looked over at Goku.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"We'll go get Dende and go get the Dragonballs on Namek."  
  
"Hmm, I see you've finally came to your senses. Very well." He got off the ground.  
  
Vegeta helped Goku to his feet. "I have one request." Gohan watched Goku bite on his bottom lip.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They get to accompany me." Goku crossed his arms as he said this.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"They go or I'll blow myself up." Gohan gasped as Goku said this so did everyone else.  
  
"You wouldn't . . ."  
  
"Believe me I would." Gohan thought about it for a second. There will be extra help from the others.  
  
"Fine, but the second you do anything tricky I'll start killing again." Gohan watched them carefully. "First things first. We need to go to Kami's look out." He motioned for them to come near. "But Goku stays with me. No matter what. You must stay by my side." Goku frowned.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Kakkarot, are you crazy you know exactly what's going to happen if you are alone with that bitch!" Vegeta growled; Goku looked over to Vegeta.  
  
"I know, but I'm willing to make sacrifices so you three live." Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I trust you dad." Goten smiled up at his dad. Goku ruffled his son's hair.  
  
"I know." Trunks stood next to Goten and took his hand as Goku took hold of Vegeta's. Gohan grasped Goku's arm and rubbed it affectionately as he put two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta smiled over at Goku. He had better know what he is doing.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	10. TeN!

Paranoid  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Agent 182: Jeez two days with out putting up a new chapter, I feel really bad I didn't feel like typing so I didn't. I'm going to be putting up a new fanfic DBZ of course. Not horror thou, well the secondary genre is horror. It's really rad. Anyways thanks for the reviews; you guys are great, so here's the next chapter. \Dende/ //Goku// mind speaking.  
  
Chapter 9: Made of Glass  
  
Dende, Mr. PoPo, Oolong, and Yajarobi were at Kami's lookout. Dende had sensed strange occurrences but he had a feeling that Goku would handle it and he seemed to be; the body count was diminishing. Dende sat on one of the many windows next to Mr. PoPo. "I've had a bad feeling, with everything that happened I'm afraid that Videl may be alive somehow. From what I've felt she's dead but I can't explain the ki levels that disappear for long periods of time then go back to normal. Goku even feels as if he is suppressing his Ki. Why would he do that?" The young Namek turned to his good friend Mr. PoPo.  
  
"I'm not sure Dende, but I too have a feeling that we'll find out sooner than we think." Mr. PoPo stood up. "How about I made a delicious dinner? It will raise your spirit."  
  
Dende sighed heavily "I'm not Goku"  
  
Mr. PoPo smiled "I know but-" They all turned towards a flash of blue. Dende's face lit up.  
  
Goku!  
  
Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta appeared as the blue faded. Dende shot a suspicious look at Mr. PoPo. Gohan held his father's hand protectively.  
  
"Hi" Dende said cheer in his voice. He could see them all cringe from the happiness in his voice.  
  
"Uh, Dende we need you to come with us to Namek." Goku said his eyes shifting to Gohan trying to tell Dende that Videl is in Gohan's body, but to come with them anyways. Dende stepped closer towards them, trying to make out what Goku was trying to tell him.  
  
/What is it Goku? \  
  
//Videl has taken control of Gohan's body, just do as I say \\  
  
\Okay Goku \  
  
"Sure I'll go" Vegeta looked over at Goku and Dende. He knew Goku told Dende something.  
  
"Do wish for me to come?" Mr. PoPo asked.  
  
"No, you can stay here." Goku smiled briefly, Videl could tell something is up.  
  
Gohan leaned close to Goku's ear "I know you're up to something." Gohan hissed, sending shivers down Goku's spine. "Don't make me start hurting people. Tell me now." Goku's eyes opened the innocence shining through.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-" Oolong and Yajarobi ran up to them.  
  
"Hey, Goku. What are you doing here? You look like you need a senzu." Yajarobi began reaching into his pocket and taking out a bean. Goten and Trunks knew Videl was going to kill Oolong and Yajarobi. It hit them in the gut like a thousand bricks.  
  
"OOLONG! YAJAROBI GET OUT OF HERE!" the two demi-Sayians yelled as the black exploded from Gohan's hand, Goku paled, no . . . Oolong and Yajarobi let out two cries of terrors that cut into Goku's heart like glass. He brought his elbow into Gohan's face as the Oolong and Yajarobi were consumed in the powerful blast. Their ashes scattered onto the ground and blew away with the wind. Blood splattered across Goku's elbow, as it crushed Gohan's nose. Gohan released Goku's arm as he stumbled back holding his nose.  
  
"Damn you." Gohan's voice was muffled by his own hands.  
  
"You said you wouldn't kill anyone." Goku's eyes narrowed.  
  
Gohan laughed, spitting the blood that flowed into his mouth "I lied."  
  
"I can lie and pretend just as easy." Goku spun and grabbed the others before Gohan could move; Goku and the remaining Z- warriors disappeared from sight. Gohan screamed in rage, shaking Kami's look out. He paused. Ah yes, I know where they are going.  
  
Namek.  
  
They are going to get the dragonballs. Why? The answer exceeds me, but it is probably to wish their dead loved ones back to life. I'll just kill them again, but I'd eventually get bored. He shrugged as he put two fingers to his forehead.  
  
What did Goku lie about? Pretend? He was just talking nonsense, can't have that. I'll make him all better. I need to take care of his companions, but it will have to wait until I make the wish.  
  
Goku, Dende, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks appeared on the lush grass of Namek. Vegeta growled "Why are we here?" Goku ignored him completely.  
  
"We need to get the dragonballs as soon as possible." Goku looked at all of them; they stared back eyes narrowed. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"We don't have the dragon radar." Trunks stated brushing his hands through his lavender hair.  
  
"Dang, forgot about that. I better go get it." Goku put two fingers to his forehead.  
  
"Dad, I'm coming with you." Goku smiled at his youngest son.  
  
"If you want. We'll be back in a second. Try to see if any of the Nameks know where any are." Goku removed is two fingers from his forehead and waved; as did Goten then he put the fingers back to his forehead. Goten grabbed his dad's free arm. They disappeared in a blur of blue.  
  
Vegeta looked over to his son. "Do you have any idea why Kakkarot wants the Dragonballs?"  
  
Trunks shrugged "Hopefully not the same reason Videl wants them." Vegeta chuckled; it felt good to laugh. "We need to see if any of the locals have seen any dragonballs, come on Dende."  
  
Dende followed the two Sayians. "Why does Videl want the Dragonballs?" They stopped dead in their tracks. They didn't know.  
  
"Uh . . ."  
  
"You don't know?" Dende yelled.  
  
"He tried to tell me back at the hospital but I didn't let him finish."  
  
Dende mumbled "Very convenient." They flew to various locations chatting about what had happened, excluding *certain* details. They ended up with one dragon ball.  
  
"When is Kakkarot going to get back?" Vegeta felt Goku's low ki. He turned around; Goten and Goku appeared. They smiled at them and Goten held up the radar.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Goku yelled and took off into the air. The others followed. Vegeta flew next to Goku.  
  
"Kakkarot." Goku turned towards him. His hair flying in every direction.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why does Videl want those Dragon balls so bad?" Goku frowned.  
  
"She's going to wish for me to be in love with her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled. "You didn't think that you should tell me?"  
  
"I tried but you thought I was crazy . . ."  
  
"I don't think you're crazy. Why are we getting the dragon balls?" Goku grinned at him.  
  
"I can't tell you but when the time comes I will."  
  
"That bad huh, are you going to wish her to be dead?"  
  
"No way, how would we fight her?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You can barely fly, how do you expect to fight her?" Goku didn't answer; he kept a grin on his face. They soon got all the dragon balls. They went into a huge field.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot make the wish already."  
  
"No, not yet . . ." Goku paused. Goten, Trunks and Dende watched him. Hoping that Goku knew what he was doing. "Dende . . . I need to speak with you." Dende walked a ways away from the group. Goku whispered to Dende what he wanted him to do. Dende nodded. They went back to the group.  
  
"Are you going to fill us in Goku?" Trunks asked, getting no answer from Goku.  
  
Goku looked up. "Damn, call up the dragon Dende." Dende did so speaking in Namekian. The sky darkened. The huge dragon appeared.  
  
"You have disturbed my slumber, what is your wish?" Just then, they heard a voice, as Goku was about to tell Dende what to say.  
  
"You've all been very bad boys." Gohan purred seductively coming up behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned but not quick enough as pain flooded across his vision. He fell to the ground. Goten and Trunks shouted as Gohan walked over to them and grabbed their hair slamming them together. They both grunted in pain. Gohan continued to where Goku was Dende jumped back as Goku let Gohan grab his arms and hold a blade to his neck. Goku tried not to breathe, the blade cut into his soft skin. "Dende, make my wish or I kill him. Tell the dragon to make Goku in love with Videl." Dende hesitated.  
  
"Dende do it, she won't kill anyone else, please." Goku's watery eyes pleaded.  
  
Dende closed his eyes and turned to the dragon about to make the wish. "Then I wish to have my old body back." Dende nodded. He spoke to the dragon making the two wished. "It has been done, what is your final wish?" they didn't answer. Goku's chest heaved as pain surged through his veins. His knees gave away, Gohan still holding him up as her old body returned. The real Gohan lay next to Goten and Trunks. Goku screamed as the madness tried to consume him, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Goku's mind screamed this wasn't supposed to happen. He clutched his head as his vision slowly faded but he remained conscious.  
  
Still screaming  
  
Vegeta's eyes cracked open as Goku stopped screaming and slumped into Videl's arms. Vegeta quickly got to his feet. Fear etching across his handsome features. What the hell did she- oh shit she made the fucking wish, no!  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: muhaha, I'm evil leaving a cliffhanger. Oh no what did Dende do? Find out in the next chapter, hope you liked it. 


	11. ElEvEn!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z  
  
Chapter 10: Unloved  
  
Vegeta's mouth hung agape. No, this isn't- this can't be happening. Videl had her body back and she made the wish for Kakkarot to be in love with her. He screamed as the rage boiled over. The two demi-Sayians on the ground groaned and slowly got to their feet. Gohan was still out cold.  
  
"What's wrong with my dad?" Goten asked his eyes moist with unfallen tears.  
  
Vegeta looked down at his shoes. He didn't want to tell Goten what happened, he could barely tell himself. "Goten . . ." he paused clearing his throat. "Videl has made a wish. She wished for your father be in love with her" Goten and Trunks gasped.  
  
"No." Trunks and Goten whispered in unison. A low groan shook them from their daze.  
  
Videl kissed Goku's eyebrow as he slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at Videl. "You're awake. I'm glad." She helped Goku to his feet. He closed his eyes, pain shot through his skull. "Goku" He turned to her, his face in a smile.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
She chuckled; those words sounded so good falling from his lips. "I need you to do something to prove your love to me. You see them" Videl pointed over to the other Sayians. Goku nodded. "I want you to kill them."  
  
"But my son is over there, so if Trunks and Vegeta." His eyes stared at her.  
  
"If you love me then you will." Goku shrugged.  
  
"Alright but I really don't want to but I love you with all my heart and soul. So I will. I will do anything for you" The group of Sayians couldn't hear what they were saying but it seemed heart felt. He cringed. Goku was supposed to be like that towards him, not that BITCH! Goku turned towards them. Dende still was by the Dragonballs. He heard everything he knew everything would work out . . . he hoped. Goku neared them his face callused. Vegeta did not trust that look in his eyes. Goten and Trunks stepped back in fear.  
  
"Oh shit . . ." something was wrong with Goku he never looked like that the look in his eyes. It did not have the innocence it had always portrayed. A smirk appeared on his face.  
  
"Sorry guys but uh Videl wants me to kill you. I love her so I must." He put his palm forward. His eyes went to Vegeta's for a moment them stared off into nothing as a yellow orb appeared in front of his right hand. He slowly blinked, his lips curling up. The ball slowly got bigger. Vegeta backed away, he didn't want to hurt Goku. He would die first. Goten and Trunks knew no matter what they did Goku would kill them. They gritted their teeth waiting for the darkness to consume them.  
  
Videl laughed evilly. They will finally be dead and then I will have Goku all to myself, thou I wouldn't mind a little fun time with Vegeta.  
  
Goku swung his hand forward screaming but an orb appeared in his opposite hand, the one in his right hand disappearing. He spun around sending the yellow light at the unsuspecting Videl. Videl shrieked in surprise as the yellow light enveloped her. A huge explosion tossed the Sayians through the air. They slammed into each other; Vegeta coincidentally landed on top of Goku. Goku gazed up at Vegeta. Vegeta smiled down at him.  
  
Goten and Trunks helped each other to their feet. Goku pressed his lips to Vegeta's "Geta. I love you I will always love you and no one else." Vegeta ran his fingers through Goku's hair.  
  
"I love you too Kakkarot. What happened?"  
  
Goku chuckled under him causing Vegeta's body to shake lightly. "I told Dende to wish that I have the symptoms of the being in love thing." Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Only you would think of that." He took Goku's lips in his. Vegeta's tongue quickly exploring Goku's mouth.  
  
"Uh . . . dad . . ." Trunks blushed, so did Goten.  
  
Vegeta got off Goku and dusted off his pants. "She's not dead ya know." Vegeta glared at him.  
  
"You didn't kill her?"  
  
"No, it was just to injure her for a while. She hasn't woken up yet." They turned to the crater in the ground.  
  
"She seems to be dead." Trunks said beside Goten.  
  
"She isn't I know. We have a bond remember I can tell." Vegeta nodded his dark eyes going to the gashes and bite marks on Goku's neck. Dende landed behind them.  
  
"Yeah! It worked! She believed it." Dende burst out laughing. Goten and Trunks started to laugh too.  
  
Loud panting came from behind Vegeta "I-I'll TEAR YOUR HEART OUT AGAIN!" Videl screamed slamming her fist into Vegeta as he turned. He flew back, stopped himself midair and flew at her. A sickening crunch filled the air as Vegeta's fist crushed the ribs in Videl's chest. She screamed in pain, doubling over. Goten kicked her in her side she flipped onto her back. Goku stepped in front of her.  
  
"This time I won't make it quick." He pushed his leg onto her calf, the bones crushing. She screamed.  
  
"Goku stop please. I love you I did this all for you!" she cried. "Please. It was for you grant me mercy that you were so kind to give others." Goku slightly lifted the weight off her leg, contemplating whether to let her die slow or quick.  
  
"Kill her Kakkarot, remember what she did to you." Goku's eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Yeah dad!"  
  
"End her life. She deserves it." Gohan yelled. The group looked over to him he had just woken up.  
  
Videl's eyes pleaded with Goku's. He couldn't kill her; he still remembered her as the nice girl that Gohan was going to marry; even after all she did. "P-please." Goku turned to Vegeta taking his eyes away from Videl.  
  
"Kakkarot!"  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
Goku turned back as Videl slipped out from under his foot and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted flying back five feet. "I'm going to fight her." Gohan said, but he was gone before they could stop him. There was an exchange of fists and blood. Gohan fell back, obviously not winning. He kicked to his feet.  
  
"Awe, come on Gohan; is that all you have?" Videl mocked him. Gohan ignored her and charged again he swung his fist back and into . . . Videl's palm. She held his fist in her hand. She twisted it. "I'm a lot stronger than you." She put her free hand and held it to his face.  
  
"NOO! GOHAN!" Goku shouted sprinting forward, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta closely followed. Black shot from her hand. Gohan screamed as his head turned into to dust. She dropped his headless limp body to the ground, his fingers still twitching. "NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Goku shouted.  
  
Goku screamed as golden light exploded around him. He powered up to Super Sayian his hair blonde and his aqua eyes sparkling. "I said I can lie too and I did. I can pretend TOO!" He screamed again powering up to Super Sayian two his hair growing lighter blonde. Everyone stared in awe; they had thought all his power was gone. He screamed again the light around him growing brighter, his hair slowly growing longer and darker. He stopped screaming and glared at Videl. "Just how strong do you think you are Videl?" he narrowed his eyes. "You will pay right NOW!" he charged at Videl.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Thanks for the reviews. Uh I hope you liked the chapter and if you're interested I'm writing another fanfic, no it doesn't have anything to do with this.  
  
Sadly  
  
There should be one or two more chapters than it is over yes! Well the next chapter should be up on Friday and if you case the other story of mine is called One and Two the second chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm sorry for slacking off with writing the chapters. I'm back in school, boring. So now I have * gasp * homework I'm trying not to get straight C's and a d. Dang. Thanks for reading. 


	12. TwElVe!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 11: Healing to suffer again  
  
Goku screamed as golden light exploded around him. He powered up to Super Sayian his hair blonde and his aqua eyes sparkling. "I said I can lie too and I did. I can pretend TOO!" He screamed again powering up to Super Sayian two his hair growing lighter blonde. Everyone stared in awe; they had thought all his power was gone. He screamed again the light around him growing brighter, his hair slowly growing longer and darker. He stopped screaming and glared at Videl. "Just how strong do you think you are Videl?" he narrowed his eyes. "You will pay right NOW!" he charged at Videl. She jumped to the side but Goku knew she would. He flipped in front of her. She swung her fist; he easily dodged every hit she sent at him. He grabbed her arm just like she did to Gohan and twisted it. She screamed kicking her foot into Goku's side; he let go of her arm and spun away, his long golden locks whipping at his face. Videl breathed heavily. "Scared yet?" he grinned at her as he spoke his.  
  
She tightened her fists. "I didn't want to have to do this." She clenched her teeth slowly raising her hands to the air. Goku wasn't going to wait for her to do whatever she was planing. He flew at her, his foot smashing into her cheek, crushing the fragile bones. She stumbled back her hands still in the air. What is she up to? He watched her carefully as he landed; he'd never seen anything like that before. There was no power coming from anywhere. Her ki didn't rise. It seemed to lower. She brought her hands down, her eyes now black. She didn't move; she stared off into nothing. Her eyes slowly changed back, her ki still lowering.  
  
"What is she doing her ki is lowering?" Vegeta looked over at the two demi Sayians.  
  
"I'm not sure. It looks like she's giving up her power so she can do something . . ." Trunks frowned as he said this.  
  
"What could she be doing? I've never seen anything like that. I bet my dad hasn't either."  
  
Videl felt her fingers tingle. Her power surging through them. She smirked to herself. I have one more wish . . . I need to knock Goku out and kill the others. Like an idiot, I didn't but they will fall. Goku tensed up as she moved forward. Her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I give up."  
  
Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks blinked slowly. "What did she say?" Vegeta growled he inched towards Goku, the boys followed.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
Videl shook her head. "No, I'm serious. I give up. My power is draining. You're too strong." She looked at the ground then back up to Goku, his face ridden with confusion. "Kill me please. I don't deserve to live. Not-not after what I did to you. I hurt you. I didn't realize-" she burst into tears, crystals rained down her face. "I'm so sorry, Goku. Please, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" she sobbed falling forward into his arms.  
  
"Videl I-" He hugged her back "It's okay. I think I'll just send you to jail. You deserve to live. Dying is too easy." He felt a tingly feeling in his back, where Videl's hands were. His back went numb. He pulled away as his power started to drain. The light around him vanished. He legs could barely support him. "You . . . lied . . . I can't . . . feel . . . my . . . body . . ." his eyes started to roll back he tried to keep them open.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted running up to them.  
  
"Stay back." Videl said softly her ki raising.  
  
Vegeta watched them, not wanting to hurt Goku. He was slumping further in Videl's arm. She had three wishes. The first one was to be stronger. The second one was to have their powers and the third one must be to drain powers, but why hadn't she used it before? Goku was still awake much to Videl's amazement. He has a lot more energy than I thought; she could hear his soft whimpers his eyes half open trying to hang onto consciousness. "Don't . . . you . . . hurt . . . them . . ." he groaned. Videl moved one of her hands from Goku's back and to his hair, she smoothed it back out of his face, beads of sweat trickled down his temple.  
  
"When you wake up they won't matter only I will and this time, you won't fake it."  
  
" . . .No . . . I . . . won't . . . let-" his eyes rolled back as his energy faded. He went limp in Videl's arms.  
  
Vegeta's lip twitched. "Damn her I'm going to-" Videl set Goku on the ground gently. She smiled at him briefly and turned to the three Sayians.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Goten whispered to Trunks "How can we beat her? She took my dad's strength." Trunks shrugged.  
  
"We can do it. I know it." Trunks forced a smile at his best friend.  
  
"This ends now Videl. He belongs to me not YOU!" Vegeta shouted powering up to Super Sayian two.  
  
"Vegeta I bonded with him. You kill me, he'll die too."  
  
"I will wish him back."  
  
"Not if you're dead." She attacked Vegeta, the boys jumped back. She hit him across the face he fell back a few steps a throbbing red mark remained. He grunted. He flew across the ground at her moving too quick to see. He got behind her and slammed her into the ground. A huge crater remained. Vegeta flew up into the sky; Videl followed. They exchanged crimson; it fell from their lips. He grabbed Videl's long leg and threw her into the side of a near by hill. It crumbled under the pressure. She screamed as she flew at Vegeta. Her fists hit his arms as he blocked her punch; he blocked the next and the others that followed. WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM? Videl kept looking for a weak point anything that could injure him, but she found nothing. He darted around her, hitting her. Bones crushing, she tried to ignore them but screamed in pain anyways.  
  
This gave time for the boys to wake up Goku, at least try. Goten shook him "Wake up dad, we need you to help us. Please wake up." He cried. Goku didn't respond.  
  
"Maybe she took too much ki and killed him?"  
  
"NO. He's alive and he's going to be fine." He tried to wake him again. "I know . . .Dad look tons of food!" Goten waited but he still didn't move; his chest moved up and down slowly. Dende ran over to them.  
  
"I can try to heal him but-"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM NAMEK! DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Dende backed away.  
  
"Sorry, if I die you can't wish anybody back" he frowned and bowed his head at the two demi Sayians.  
  
"Come on Goku wake up!" Trunks smacked his face; Goku's face grimaced. "Ha! He's starting to come to, you hit him Goten."  
  
Goten bit his lip. "I can't he's my dad. I love him"  
  
"If you love him, you'll hit him." Goten thought it through. Trunks was right . . . He smacked his hand across his father's face. His eyes slowly started to open.  
  
Videl kneed Vegeta in his stomach, he doubled over, she took this distraction and sent him flying back. He gained his balanced and stopped himself mid air. He charged at Videl slamming his head into her. She shrieked as her ribs and internal organs crushed. Her balance was lost and she was sent plummeting to the ground howling in agony. It stopped as she hit the ground. Another huge crater was made, but this one was bigger. Vegeta went to the ground panting. He leaned on his knees holding his balance. He was running out of energy he couldn't keep this up. The rubble never moved as the dust cleared. She's dead.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Finally." He fell onto his butt as Goku did so many times before.  
  
"HEY- What do you-" Vegeta turned as he saw Goten fall, a bloody hole in his chest. Trunks screamed in rage attacking Videl. He shot ki blasts at her; she hit them away. Blood dripped from everywhere, her life hung by a thread one that could easily be cut. Vegeta got to his feet slowly, pain racking his body. Trunks elbow was twisted back.  
  
"I'll tell your dad you said bye." She slammed her elbow into the back his neck, shattering the vertebrae. He gasped collapsing next to Goten.  
  
Vegeta screamed. "NNNNNOOOO!!!!" Videl lifted Goku into her arms.  
  
"Geta?" he whispered, "Is . . . that you?" he asked not seeing clearly.  
  
"No, it isn't. I liked killing him last time. This time will be much more enjoyable." She put her hand forward.  
  
Vegeta was gone. He wasn't there. That bastard; where is he? She yelped as pain flared in her skull. She flew sideways her precious Goku not in her hands. She skidded to a halt, getting up to her feet. She wiped the blood from her eyes as Vegeta went over to her Goku.  
  
If I can't have him, no one will  
  
Black shot from her fingers as Vegeta brought Goku into his arms. Goku cried out. "What is it Kakkarot?" he whispered franticly, seeing new blood fall from Goku's lips. He could hear Videl laughing. "No, Kakkarot." His fingers went to the bloody hole in his back. Tears crept out of Vegeta's eyes. "No, don't go, stay."  
  
"I . . . Geta . . ." Vegeta tried to stop the bleeding but nothing helped. He brought his hands to Goku's hair and ran his crimson covered hands through its silkiness, smudges of crimson remained on his cheek and temple. The salty tears making lines through it.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, you will. You'll be here when Videl dies and you'll be here when we wish everyone back. You will." Goku's eyes were clouded over with pain.  
  
"Geta . . . please make the pain stop . . . kill me . . ." His grip tightened on Vegeta's torn black sweater as pain surged through his body. " . . . Please . . . she'll die too . . ." Vegeta ignored his pleas. Goku's grip slowly loosened.  
  
"NO, Kakkarot, don't leave me alone. I-"  
  
"Vegeta . . . my Prince . . . I love yo-you . . ." his voice trailed off as his last breath fell. Vegeta pressed his lips to Goku's he pulled Goku close wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"I love you too." Goku went limp in his arms, his warmth slowly fading. His fingers traced over the streaks down Goku's face. "I'm sorry." Vegeta sobbed into Goku's hair, so he wouldn't forget the soft scent of strawberries. Goku's eyes were open staring up at Vegeta; no tears fell from them. No breath came from his bloody lips.  
  
Nothing  
  
His love dead  
  
Everyone dead  
  
A low cry came from behind him; he turned away from Goku's beautiful face to Videl. She staggered to her knees, blood draining down from her lips. "No-no this . . . this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to die." She looked over to Vegeta; Goku's lifeless body in his arms. Her life faded. She couldn't live with out Goku.  
  
She Couldn't  
  
She fell onto the grassy ground, her blood pooling round her. Her eyes stared at Goku and Vegeta. What a lucky man Vegeta was to have someone as pure as Goku love him. "Go-Goku" she croaked "I-I love you-" her eyes closed as her "heart" stopped.  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly. She was dead.  
  
FINALLY  
  
Dende hobbled over to Vegeta, tears fell down his cheek as Vegeta continued to cry into Goku's hair, his tears quickly drenching it.  
  
"Vegeta, it's time."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: NNNOOOOOOO I killed Goku. Wah. Well I have to tell you the first version of Valentine's day Goku died in chapter 13 right after Vegeta. They both died but I change it so Vegeta died. Now Goku is dead. Yes so is Videl. I bet you're as happy as I am. I've been waiting for this. The sad part is if Vegeta had killed Goku earlier, it would have saved many lives. Well, now it's time to wish everyone back. Muhahaha *Evil laugh. Another twist in the next chapter that you won't see coming. I hope you liked it! 


	13. ThIrTeEn!

Paranoid  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: I put a little recap of the ending of the last chapter so you don't forget what happened . . . I don't know how someone could. Also this chapter has warnings but if you have read this so far it doesn't really matter you're ready for anything muhahaha! I hope you like this chapter and there is important info at the end of this chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: The start to this may be the end to another  
  
Black shot from her fingers as Vegeta brought Goku into his arms. Goku cried out. "What is it Kakkarot?" he whispered franticly, seeing new blood fall from Goku's lips. "No . . . Kakkarot." His fingers went to the bloody hole in his back. Tears crept out of Vegeta's eyes. "No, don't go, stay."  
  
"I . . . Geta . . ." Vegeta tried to stop the bleeding but nothing helped. He brought his hands to Goku's hair and ran his crimson covered hands through its silkiness, smudges of crimson remained on his cheek and temple. Salty tears making lines through it.  
  
"You're gonna be fine, you will. You'll be here when Videl dies and you'll be here when we wish everyone back. You will." Goku's eyes clouded over with pain.  
  
"Geta . . . please make the pain stop . . . kill me . . ." His grip tightened on Vegeta's torn black sweater as pain surged through his body. " . . . Please . . . she'll die too . . ." Vegeta ignored his pleas. His grip slowly loosened.  
  
"NO, Kakkarot, don't leave me alone. I-"  
  
"Vegeta . . . my Prince . . . I love yo-you . . ." his voice trailed off as his last breath fell. Vegeta pressed his lips to Goku's as he pulled him close wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"I love you too." Goku went limp in his arms, his warmth slowly fading. Warm fingers traced over the streaks down Goku's face. "I'm sorry." Vegeta sobbed into Goku's hair, so he never wanted to forget the soft scent of strawberries. Goku's eyes were open staring up at Vegeta; no tears fell from them. No breath came from his bloody lips.  
  
Nothing  
  
His love dead  
  
Everyone dead  
  
A low cry came from behind him; he turned away from Goku's beautiful face to Videl. She staggered to her knees, blood draining down from her lips. "No-no this . . . this wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to die." She looked over to Vegeta; Goku's lifeless body in his arms. She couldn't live with out Goku.  
  
She Couldn't  
  
She fell onto the grassy ground, her blood pooling round her. Her eyes stared at Goku and Vegeta. What a lucky man Vegeta was to have someone as pure as Goku love him. "Go-Goku" she croaked "I-I love you-" her eyes closed as her "heart" stopped.  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly. She was dead.  
  
* FINALLY *  
  
Dende hobbled over to Vegeta, tears fell down his cheek as Vegeta continued to cry into Goku's hair, his tears quickly drenching it.  
  
"Vegeta, it's time." Vegeta gazed up at the Namek; he forced a smile and his gaze fell back to Goku.  
  
"We'll be together soon Kakkarot." He laid Goku's cold body to the crimson covered grass. He wiped his tears with warm fingers and followed Dende over to the Dragon.  
  
"Vegeta we have to think this through carefully. We don't want Videl to be brought back." Vegeta nodded at Dende holding back the tears threatening his cheeks.  
  
"If we bring back everyone that Videl killed she would be brought back because she killed Kakkarot and it caused her to die so that wouldn't work." Vegeta groaned and looked up to the dark sky, his mind wandering back. A thought jumped into his mind. "I know!" Dende glanced over to him, his eyes sparkling with hope. "We could wish that everyone that died, that is good, to come back to life. Videl is evil so it won't bring her back!"  
  
Dende grinned with joy "You're right Vegeta that will work. We did that when we brought back everyone that was killed by Buu. I'll go make the wish." Dende walked closer to the Dragon; Vegeta followed him his head held high. He stepped over Videl's body not even sending a glare at it; it was not worthy. They soon stood under the looming dragon.  
  
"Are you ready to make your final wish?" the dragon's voice boomed above them.  
  
Dende nodded and spoke to the dragon in Namekian. The dragon nodded as Vegeta's eyes wandered over to Goku's body but it didn't stir. "Before I can make the wish one of them wishes not to come back."  
  
Vegeta's eyes filled with tears, it had better not be Kakkarot. A tear caught in his bottom lashes. "Who is it?" he growled, balling his fists. If it's him I'll-  
  
"Son Chichi wishes not to be brought back." Vegeta's heart leaped. Why would she not want to be brought back? Maybe she saw how much we love each other. "She says that she wishes the two of you the best of luck. You're wish has been granted. The bodies will be healed, my treat and will remain where they were killed." The dragon disappeared back into the orange dragonballs and they went into the sky, shooting into opposite directions. The sky turned to a lighter shade of black, the moon centered in the darkness. Vegeta turned and ran over to Goku's body, he watched as it slowly healed. Bones knitting back together with a loud snap. The dark blood remained.  
  
Trunks, Goten and Gohan got up. "Whoa!" Goten and Trunks looked at each other and hugged each other.  
  
"I missed you so much Goten." Trunks laughed kissing Goten on his cheek.  
  
Red painted across Goten's face. "I missed you too, Trunks."  
  
Gohan smiled at them "I guess I don't get a hug." Releasing Trunks Goten hugged his older brother. "I missed you too, I'm glad you're you."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trunks hugged him too.  
  
Vegeta kneeled down next to Goku as his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Vegeta through heavy lashes. "Is she dead?" he asked his eyes still red from tears.  
  
Vegeta smiled warmly at him "Yes, when you died she died." Goku reached up and wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck  
  
"I love you Geta. I'm so glad she's gone and won't be coming back. Chichi isn't either." He frowned.  
  
"I know." Vegeta kissed Goku's forehead. "Kakkarot, where do we go from here?" Goku's breathing hitched at the question.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing is going to be the same, nothing." Goku mumbled into Vegeta's neck.  
  
"I think we all will need a lot of therapy, especially you. But this kind of therapy only I can give." He purred; Goku laughed.  
  
"So when do these sessions start?" Goku let go of Vegeta and stood up as Vegeta did.  
  
"As soon as possible." He smirked.  
  
"DAD!" Goten shouted latching onto Goku. "I'm so happy you're alive"  
  
"I'm glad you're alive too." He ruffled Goten's hair. Trunks hugged his dad.  
  
"It's good to see you son." He smiled at his soon. They were already almost equal in height.  
  
Gohan smiled at his father. "You know I think we will need therapy. Not from Vegeta though." He shot a smile at Vegeta and Goku. Goku put his hand behind his head laughing.  
  
"I don't think you'll want that therapy"  
  
Gohan nodded as Goten went over and started to talk with Trunks and Dende. He stepped close to his dad "I'm sorry, for um you know." Goku straightened his shoulders.  
  
"It's not your fault. It's alright Gohan. I never blamed you." He hugged his son. "Though it did leave disturbing images in my head."  
  
"Likewise." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What the hell are you two whispering about?"  
  
"Nothing!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
"Don't start keeping secrets from me Kakkarot. I have ways of getting these thing out of People. Especially Sayians like yourself." Goku paled so did Gohan.  
  
"Uh maybe I should tell you later it's kinda embarrassing, you didn't see what happened between me and Gohan, Trunks, and Videl- I think that's all." Vegeta growled in his throat.  
  
"That bitch, if she was still alive I'd rip her to pieces."  
  
"Uh maybe we should go back to Earth, everyone else is probably very confused."  
  
Gohan nodded at his dad. "Yeah, good idea. All the people that were at the hospital will be clueless. Videl did kill everyone there."  
  
"What!" Vegeta yelled, "I didn't see any bodies."  
  
"I didn't see any either."  
  
"When Videl was in my body she was blabbing about crap. She said stuff about the spell she used to be able to have her spirit separate from her body. It was rather interesting. The sick part was she wouldn't stop saying what she was planning to do with you." Gohan shuttered. "Not a pretty picture." He sighed heavily and forced a smile "Know what the sad part was? She was truly in love with you and she kept on saying that she was doing it or you. So you could be happy."  
  
"But I am happy."  
  
Gohan shrugged "That's not what I heard from her."  
  
"She said the same thing to me I ignored her of course. I did that when she was alive."  
  
"Everyone is back, we should head back to Earth" Dende smiled at the Sayians.  
  
"Yeah." Goku turned to Vegeta, his big black eyes sparkling. He took Vegeta's hand in his. "Let's go home". They all disappeared in a flash of blue. They reappeared at Capsule Corp. The group was already there (Somehow). They greeted them with smiles.  
  
"We're so glad you're alright!" they hugged and chatted about what happened. Vegeta and Goku reveled their relationship and the Son family decided to move into Capsule Corp so they would be together.  
  
"Videl is really dead?" Krillian asked hoping that she would stay dead.  
  
"Yep, dead as can be." Goku smiled.  
  
"How'd she die?" Eighteen asked, Marron in her hands.  
  
"Uh" Goku looked down ashamed.  
  
Vegeta saw this and spoke for him "She bonded with him" he pointed to the bite mark on his neck "When he died she died."  
  
"YOU DIED!" Yamcha yelled in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I got shot; at least I think so."  
  
"If he died that should be healed." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at he two pure blooded Sayians.  
  
"It never goes away there will always be a bond between them."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Goku shouted standing up from the couch. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE BONDED TO THAT CRAZED MANIAC!"  
  
"You don't have a choice until you are bonded to someone else."  
  
"Well then Vegeta, come on."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow "Come on . . . what are you babbling about?"  
  
"Bond with me, now!" Vegeta shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Right now isn't the best of time to do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Eh dad, he's right you should wait til everyone leaves." Gohan blushed.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
((You didn't really think I was gone did you))  
  
Goku's eye went wide; his eyes darted back and forth. Vegeta frowned. "What's wrong now?" He crossed his arms, trying not to show how worried he was.  
  
"I can hear Videl she's talking to me."  
  
"Dammit, the bond. Now I'm going to have to do it now. Kakkarot follow me." He grabbed Goku's wrist. Goku walked behind him in the direction of Vegeta's room. Everyone watched in amusement.  
  
"Look at the time, sorry Bulma but we have to leave." Krillian smiled motioning for Eighteen to follow.  
  
"Us too" Yamcha, Tien, Chaoitzu, and Piccolo master Roshi, Dende and the others left too saying bye.  
  
"Goten, Gohan, Trunks . . . maybe we should go to your house to get everyone's things." They nodded and quickly left.  
  
Vegeta rested Goku on the bed. "Uh Vegeta what are you-?"  
  
"Shh, don't speak. This is going to hurt . . . probably a lot, but you'll like it in the long run." Goku looked confused but I quickly faded as Vegeta pulled him in for a kiss. Vegeta quickly pulled Goku's shirt off.  
  
((Damn him. He's ruining everything))  
  
"SHUT UP!" Goku yelled. Vegeta jerked back in surprise. "I'm sorry Geta. She won't shut up. We're gonna hafta hurry up before she drives me crazy." Vegeta held back a laugh, leaned forward, and licked across Goku's soft lips. Goku grabbed Vegeta's silky hair and pulled him close. Pressing his lips onto Vegeta's and sliding his tongue into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta moaned peeling his black sweater off, then his under shirt, they had to end the kiss for him to do so. Goku groaned in protest not wanting to be away from his Prince. Vegeta undid the buttons to his pant, pulled down the zipper and pulled them off. Goku stared in wonder. What is he doing? It's not like we can actually do anything. Vegeta pushed Goku onto the bed, so he rested comfortably.  
  
"Uh, Geta what are you trying to accomplish?" he raised his eyebrows as Vegeta took off the gray sash on his pants. Vegeta smiled at him, his dark eyes meeting Goku's. "Men can't mate."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Kakkarot" he tugged down Goku's black pants, leaving him in red boxer. He laughed to himself. Goku was different from him in many ways. Vegeta choose neutral colors while Goku choose bright colors. "Men can mate and bond."  
  
"How? I mean- I don't have the parts that girls have. I am a male."  
  
"You'll see . . . " He straddled Goku's waist, kissing down his neck and across his firm chest. His tongue caught Goku's nipple. He heard a low moan from Goku as he bucked under him. Vegeta moved to the other until he felt he was finished. Goku watched Vegeta's every move; this feels kinda weird with Vegeta doing this. Goku's breathing quickened as Vegeta's tongue stopped at the band of his red boxers. His warm fingers pulled the side of them down Goku's muscular legs. Goku's toes wiggled in anticipation. He gasped as Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"You've been keeping a lot from me haven't you?"  
  
Goku shrugged "Chichi said that-"  
  
Vegeta discarded his own boxers; this silenced Goku. He was uneasy about the whole thing, but he loves Vegeta so discomfort is worth it. Vegeta went back to sitting on Goku's hips. He positioned himself to enter Goku. "Kakkarot."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
Goku tilted his head. "I love you my Prince, anything for you." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Alright but you might not like it at first it will be rather painful. Do you still want to continue?"  
  
"The pain will be worth it."  
  
Vegeta brushed his hands through Goku's hair. "You are truly beautiful, inside and out." Goku blushed at his words.  
  
"Thanks Geta, so are you." He leaned up and brushed his lips across Vegeta's velvety lips.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were lost each other's gaze. Silence filled the air as Vegeta thrusted into Goku. Goku's eyes went wide as he screamed at the sudden pain. Vegeta pulled Goku into another kiss as he took himself almost all the way out of Goku and thrusted in again. Goku bit down on Vegeta's lip. Vegeta jerked away blood draining from his lips. Goku was scared and in pain. "Do you want to stop?" Vegeta asked him as tears welded up in Goku's eyes.  
  
"No- keep going I'll live." Vegeta frowned. He continued pumping in and out of Goku slowly at first. Then he quickened his pace. Goku whimpered into his neck kissing it softly. His nails digging into the tan skin of Vegeta's back. The pain soon turned to pleasure. Vegeta whispered to Goku as he started to rise to his climax. Vegeta's warm breath calming him. Goku moaned into his neck, his body shook lightly as his eyes closed. A smile crept across Vegeta's face; he stared down at Goku as he felt his insides boil with pleasure. He sped up move. Goku cried out at the sudden pace but adjusted and found it was better than before, the pain had turned to a dull throbbing. He felt Vegeta's hands take hold of his manhood. He gasped as Vegeta began pumping that too. He shuddered as he reached his climax. He yelled Vegeta's name as he came onto their abs. He clamped around Vegeta. Vegeta kissed the tender skin on Goku's neck around the bite mark. Sharp teeth sank into Goku's neck. Vegeta felt pain flare in his neck as Goku bit down too. He bit down harder as he came into Goku. The Sayian under him did the same, sucking on the sweet blood of his Prince. Their bodies shuddered in pleasure as Vegeta removed his teeth from his mate's neck. Blood spilling from it. Goku released Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Wow that was wow!" Goku panted as Vegeta pulled himself out of Goku. Goku grunted. "Is that what Videl was planning to do to me in Gohan's, Trunks and your body?"  
  
"It's- possible, that bitch- never mind her Kakkarot. Now we are bonded and you shouldn't hear from her ever again."  
  
Goku sighed as Vegeta rolled off him and laid on his side. Goku faced him. "I'll always love you Geta." He yawned, "Mmm I'm tired."  
  
"You should get some sleep." He raked his hands through Goku's ebony hair. Goku sat up and grabbed his boxer and tossed Vegeta's his. They slipped them on. Vegeta pulled up the silk sheets. Goku snuggled close to Vegeta; putting his arm around his thin waist. Vegeta kissed Goku's lips as his eyes closed and he settled into a dream. Vegeta smiled at his lover. The man he loved.  
  
Son Goku  
  
He always amazed him. Vegeta's eyes slowly closed as sleep over took him.  
  
Goku cracked his eyes open as he heard a soft voice calling his name. He sat up and got out of the bed wondering who was whispering his name. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. He grinned over to Vegeta. Darkness still filled the room. He padded across the plush carpet to where he suspected the door was. The air shifted behind him. He turned but a hand clamped over his mouth and nose. A strong smell filled his senses; the fabric over this mouth and nose was the source. His head spun as darkness hazed his vision. He struggled against the familiar hand. "My lovely Goku did you actually think I would stay gone?" the voice hissed in his ears. "I thought Vegeta was going to protect you? Looks like he's sleeping."  
  
No this isn't real, it isn't real. It can't be; there is no way, she is dead.  
  
SHE IS DEAD!!  
  
He thrashed trying to escape her grasp but his body wouldn't listen to his commands.  
  
WAKE UP! WAKE UP!  
  
"Wake up" it was Vegeta's deep voice. His eyes could barely see Vegeta still sleeping on the bed. Videl raised her hand and Flames enveloped Vegeta. Goku screamed into the fabric as the darkness consumed him.  
  
Vegeta shook Goku as he was began whimpering and kicking. He held him down so he wouldn't hurt himself or decide to do a Kha-meh-ah-meh-ah wave. Goku's struggling got weaker. Sighing, Vegeta let go of him. "Kakkarot you need to wake up" He jumped back as Goku bolted up a scream erupting from his mouth. He punched at the air and looked around.  
  
"Geta?" he whispered.  
  
"Kak-Kakkarot, you scared the shit out of me." Vegeta felt his heart would explode with fear.  
  
"I had the most horrible nightmare." He wiped the sweat from his forehead, shivering from the sudden chill in the air.  
  
Vegeta neared Goku and kissed his shoulder. "Tell me about it." Goku told him what happened. "I think you're going to need a lot more therapy than I thought." He smirked at Goku.  
  
THE END . . .  
  
Agent 182: Wow I can't believe I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Um if any one is interested, you can write follow ups or anything. I think that'd be rad. But it would be nice to say if you are so I can read it.  
  
Always nice  
  
Thanks for reading I'm not going to write any more with this one but maybe you will. I'm glad you liked it since you read this far. It is the end . . . unless someone wants to write more oh something scary hopefully you can. Thanks to those who read and reviewed or just read. I love you guys and special thanks to Kewla who gave me the idea to kill Yamcha the way I did. Thanks to Nelia Black for putting this on her site and to anyone else that reviewed a lot! I can't remember the names at the moment . . . sorry. Thanks again and I LOVE YOU TONS. ;)  
  
IMPORTANT INFO: disregard everything about writing more I am and now I have the next fic up. It's a lot scarier than these believe me. More mind games. I hope you take the time to read it thanks oh and reviews are liked once again! 


End file.
